


У загадки женское лицо

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Lives, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Ben Solo Lives, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Allies, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Female Friendship, Flashbacks, Humor, Hux is a sarcastic asshole and we love him for that, Implied/Referenced Sex, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, POV Finn, POV Kylo, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Psychology, Redeemed Ben Solo, Revelations, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Rivalry, Secrets, Situation comedy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Чужая душа – потемки, а женская – и вовсе полный мрак. Особенно для тех, кто с женщинами мало дело имел.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Finn & Poe Dameron, Finn & Rose Tico, Finn/Jannah, Poe Dameron/Zorii Bliss, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rose Tico & Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	У загадки женское лицо

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно заявками собратьев по фандому, требовавших юмора, Джинджерроуз и встречу выжившего Хакса и воскресшего Кайло Рена.  
> Ахтунг: местами летальные дозы иронии + куча различных намеков и аллюзий, ибо автор традиционно фанат концепции значимых синеньких занавесочек. XD  
> 
> 
> Посвящается всем, кому бездарная «девятка» испортила настроение. :)

  
Женщина — это самая интересная и самая сложная книга для мужчины.  
С. Гудман

Чем меньше любопытства, тем меньше потом и ненужных воспоминаний.  
В. Синявский

  


Если джедаи всю свою жизнь учатся контролировать гнев, зависть и страх, то Финн всегда старался научиться придерживаться принципа «меньше знаешь — крепче спишь». Еще во времена службы в Первом Ордене ему внушали, что излишнее любопытство, в особенности у рядового штурмовика, порой чревато неприятными последствиями, и в дальнейшем он окончательно убедился в истинности этого заключения. В отличие от других постулатов, что вбивали им тогда в головы, этот был вполне жизнеспособен и справедлив. Особенно применительно к нему, потому что по какой-то загадочной причине в расспросах Финн был еще более бездарен, чем По Дэмерон — в умении жить без пилотских авантюр, и всегда умудрялся сесть в лужу и сделать хуже, чем было до беседы.

Особенно когда дело касалось женщин.

Типичный пример — история с Рей. Вот зачем, спрашивается, было интересоваться, что связывает юную джедайку с их бывшим врагом, который теперь вновь носил гордую фамилию Соло и которого Рей не иначе как чудом вытащила с того света после экзегольских событий? Но Финн не смог сдержать любопытства — и отчасти ревности, потому что Рей действительно носилась с этим счастливчиком, как порг с яйцом, — и в результате узнал, что он параноик с предубеждениями, что Бен Соло — это вам не Кайло Рен, что нужно быть добрее, что чья бы банта мычала, и что да, это и есть ее красивый парень, если он, Финн, снова об этом. Не сказать, что очень приятно, хотя последнее было уже, конечно, очевидно даже слепым — эти двое практически олицетворяли собой понятие «единое целое», причем даже не в переносном смысле. Криффова диада или как там этот финт Силы называется. Однако Рей все равно потом дулась на него неделю, посчитав его любопытство беспардонным вторжением в личную жизнь, а Кайло — простите, Бен — одаривал красноречивыми взглядами, недвусмысленно говорящими, что только возвращение на Светлую сторону мешает ему научить Финна деликатности по методу доброго дедушки Вейдера.  


И такое происходило постоянно. Он имел глупость спросить у Зори Блисс, почему та до сих пор торчит на повстанческой базе (наверняка не может с кем-то расстаться?), и едва не получил в глаз под возмущенное: «Это мое личное дело!» — и то лишь потому, что По вовремя подоспел и утихомирил буйную контрабандистку. Но позже Финн все равно получил — от Джанны, когда совершенно невинно полюбопытствовал, почему она так настойчиво ищет его общества. Он не имел никакой задней мысли и всего раз шутливо подмигнул — ну в самом деле, почему? куда ни придешь, она уже тут как тут, да еще и глядит так странно! — но Джанна вдруг отчего-то взбесилась, как раздразненный нек, и по-свойски влепила ему со всей меткостью такого же экс-штурмовика. Живописный фонарь, украсивший его физиономию и отчетливо видимый даже на темной коже, пришлось сводить двойным комплектом бакта-пластырей, и По потом еще долго насмешничал, что, мол, вот-де оно, его первое настоящее боевое крещение, «если ты понимаешь, о чем я».

Иными словами, любопытство Финну почему-то всегда аукалось самым неприятным образом. Увы, бесценная способность аккуратно выведывать нужную информацию не входила в число его талантов. Как и умение разговаривать с дамами не только о службе — тут Финн искренне завидовал Дэмерону, который, не имея никаких форсюзерских преференций, обладал, тем не менее, поистине мистическим даром непринужденно и с удовольствием для обеих сторон болтать на любые темы хоть с принцессами, хоть с мусорщицами, хоть даже с представительницами иного вида, не знающими общегалактического.  


И вот теперь, когда черед дошел до Роуз, он не собирался повторять своих прежних ошибок.

***

Говоря по чести, ему на самом деле было все равно — после того как тайным шпионом Сопротивления внезапно оказался сам генерал Первого Ордена Армитаж Хакс, прежде пугавший своим идеологическим фанатизмом даже имперских ветеранов, молившихся на Палпатина, а Рей приволокла к повстанцам некогда их главного врага и лидера этого самого Ордена, удивить Финна не могло уже ничего. Это Дэмерон орал на Роуз битых два часа, ругая за чрезмерный гуманизм и наивность, и умолк лишь после того, как Тико зашла с козырей, без обиняков напомнив, чем все Сопротивление в целом и он с Финном и Чуи в частности обязаны шпиону, и с поистине женским коварством заметив, что от великодушного предложения По просто оставить Хакса подыхать в наказание за все его грехи человеколюбивая Лея, на которую новоизбранный генерал повстанцев так старался равняться, перевернулась бы в гробу, имейся у нее таковой. Финн же лишь пожал плечами: уж кому-кому, а ему, бывшему штурмовику, точно не с руки клеймить людей за их прошлое. Ну Хакс, ну да, неожиданно и удивительно, но что теперь — из штанов выпрыгнуть? Принципиальность следовало демонстрировать раньше, когда они очень охотно сбегали с орденского флагмана с его помощью, а теперь что ж, неужто отказать в помощи раскрытому из-за них же шпиону? шпиону, сообщившему им, когда ждать нападения и как вооружен враг, и спасшему кучу жизней, включая их собственные? Да Лея за такое будет являться ему, Финну, укоряющим призраком до конца его дней (и это даже не фигура речи, она действительно может — джедаи на все способны, они даже на том свете не сидят спокойно, и все чувствительные к Силе ради своего благополучия должны это учитывать).  


И вообще, смирились же они с тем, что Рей притащила самого Кайло Рена и с пеной у рта отстояла в инициированном свежесозванным Сенатом суде его право на второй шанс, хотя абсолютное большинство присяжных считали, что Верховный лидер Первого Ордена, хоть отрасти он себе вдруг нимб и крылья, как у мифических ангелов, заслуживает только максимально садистской казни с трансляцией оного процесса на всю Галактику, дабы всем потенциальным диктаторам наконец неповадно стало (Финн, правда, догадывался, что главным инструментом ее аргументации там была не риторика, не призывы к республиканскому великодушию и не напоминания о ценности последнего из рода Скайуокеров, а всего лишь милая джедайская способность внушать собеседникам нужные мысли, но это уже детали, не так ли?).  


Да и мозговитые спецы им нужны, чего уж там, а разработчик «Старкиллера» и гипертрекера при всех своих недостатках очень даже мозговит, тут ничего не попишешь. Опять же и сведения об Ордене им еще ой как потребны. Так что хатт с ним.  


И вот теперь Хакс тоже обретался на Аджан-Клосс — такой же напыщенный и надменный, как раньше, несмотря на свое радикальное понижение в статусе, и даже в задрипанной повстанческой униформе по-прежнему умудрявшийся выглядеть генералом куда больше, чем облеченные оной властью Финн с Дэмероном. Похожий на долговязую рыжую жердь, он рассекал по базе под конвоем Роуз, неизменно сохраняя образцовую строевую выправку и безупречно уложенную, словно бантой вылизанную прическу («Как тебе это удается, Обнимашкин? — театрально вопрошал По, нарочито не замечая, как у Хакса от такого насмешливо-панибратского обращения начинает дергаться глаз. — Тебе ведь бриолин не выдают!»), выбешивал всех своими подчеркнуто снобистскими имперскими манерами, с непередаваемой едкостью комментировал отсталость их технического оснащения, и от его гримасы, призванной играть роль дружелюбной улыбки, едва не скисало все молоко в столовой. И, как не без основания подозревал Финн, только законопослушность удерживала большинство повстанцев от попытки если не прибить наконец эту непотопляемую сволочь, то хотя бы отметелить по полной программе, чтоб снизить градус Хаксова высокомерия.  


Законопослушность и общество коммандера Тико, которая четко дала понять, что если инженерное подразделение лишится столь ценного кадра, а само Сопротивление, ныне считавшееся частью возрождающихся вооруженных сил Республики — такого по-прежнему важного источника информации, чью помощь в свое время разрешила принять сама принцесса Лея, сестра великого Люка Скайуокера (де-факто вопрос, догадывалась ли дружащая с Силой глава Сопротивления о личности шпиона, навсегда остался открытым, но максималистка Тико эти детали деликатно оставляла за скобками), то агрессор отправится бороздить просторы Вселенной в той же полудохлой спасательной капсуле, в которой она нашла раненого Хакса на орбите взорванной палпатиновским суперразрушителем Киджими. И причин не верить ей не было ни у кого — Роуз, еще до повышения в офицеры носившая среди повстанцев гордую и не на пустом месте возникшую кликуху «девушка с шокером», зря слов на ветер не бросала.  


При этом сама она цапалась с Хаксом практически нон-стоп, и это были те уникальные мгновения, когда экс-генерал лишался своего презрительного хладнокровия и претенциозных манер. Они цапались, обсуждая старые и новые разработки (особенно старые, создавать которые, по мнению не лезущей в карман за словом Роуз, могли только маньяки с манией величия и набором комплексов, явно пытавшиеся что-то компенсировать гигантскими размерами постройки и нуждающиеся в неотложной помощи психиатра); пикировались, когда Хакс с видом аристократа в изгнании, против воли вынужденного общаться со смердами, делился знаниями об орденских базах, верфях и спонсорах; спорили в мастерской, где Хакс помогал Роуз извлекать шифрованные данные из компьютеров трофейных кораблей; цепляли друг друга на планерках, когда Хакс с кислой миной обсуждал с генералами Сопротивления, как лучше подобраться к очередным орденским дезертирам, отказавшимся капитулировать и занявшимся пиратством на Внешнем Кольце.  


Они даже в столовой умудрялись сраться, где сидели вместе за крайним столом и, практично совмещая питание с креативом, синхронно ковырялись в датападах, периодически переругиваясь. Оно и понятно: Хакс вкушал еду так, словно его кормили помоями и своей покорностью он делал одолжение всему миру, и с такими ухватками, будто был по меньшей мере арканианским принцем и находился не в скромной подземной столовке повстанческой базы, где всем глубоко начхать на манеры соседа, а на императорском званом ужине или как минимум на съемках голодрамы про жизнь аристократии. Добавьте к этому извечную саркастичность, неумение держать язык за зубами (как все единодушно считали, распространяющееся только на Сопротивление, ибо в Первом Ордене тип с таким качеством до генерала никогда б не дослужился, более того, даже просто не выжил бы — как говорится, болтунов и хамов в мусоросборнике находят) и какую-то особую страсть к пикировкам с соседкой — и станет очевидным, что такой фрукт легко мог бы вывести из равновесия, наверное, даже невозмутимого мастера-джедая.  


В последний раз Финн только краем уха успел услышать что-то про отсутствие культуры у уроженки жопы мира и буквально через миг стал счастливым очевидцем зрелища, как Роуз, воинственно сверкая глазами, с размаху нахлобучивает на башку бывшему генералу миску с супом.  


— Как он вообще смел! — бушевала потом Тико, выписывая сложные траектории вокруг Рей, медитирующей на своей любимой полянке неподалеку от базы. — Как этот говнюк только посмел! Нет, ты слышала? После всего, что их гребаный Первый Орден сделал с Малым Хейсом, он смеет называть его жопой мира! Мол, это такая убогая глухомань, что неудивительно, что я ничего не знаю о культуре поведения! О культуре поведения! Кто бы, мать его, говорил! Агрх! Надо было его башкой сразу в кастрюлю сунуть и подержать так полчасика!  


— Угу, ужас, — согласилась Рей голосом очень терпеливой подруги, повторяющей одно и то же в сотый раз.  


— Ненавижу его! — заключила Роуз, для пущей убедительности пнув здоровенный старый пень, на котором разместилась джедайка в позе лотоса. Пень, естественно, остался глух к ее излияниям — в отличие от беспокойных человеков, он давно достиг внутреннего покоя и просветления. — Вот прям до зубной боли терпеть не могу! Наглый, заносчивый, злобный... Еще и рыжий вдобавок! Бессердечный рыжий говнюк! И зачем только мы его спасали? Подумаешь, шпионом заделался! Тоже мне, ценность какая, справились бы и без него! Да он столько дерьма наворотил, что век не расхлебаешь!  


— Угум.  


— Да и шпионом-то он стал не из великого альтруизма, а потому что зад сильно припекло! Потому что на его бесценное эго наступили! — Роуз вновь от души пнула многострадальный пень, явно представляя на его месте предмет своих возмущений. — А еще смеет говорить, что защищал то, что любил! Нет, ты подумай! Типа жаль ему стало своих людей, оказавшихся у разбитого корыта! Типа лучше уж мы, чем Палпатин и Кайло Рен! Отлично, да? Мировая доброта, чтоб его! «То, что любил»! Да он просто меня передразнивает, криффова язва!  


— Мда.  


— Во-от! — ободренная поддержкой, Роуз пошла на очередной заход. — Людей он пожалел, муси-пуси! А дай ему снова «Старкиллер», небось грохнул бы наш Аджан-Клосс вслед за Хосниан и даже глазом не моргнул! Героический шпион, ффф! Как же, держите карман шире!  


— Ага.  


— Я ему, кстати, на днях так и сказала: ты, говорю, настоящий монстр. И знаешь, что этот паразит ответил?  


Рей с любопытством приоткрыла один глаз.  


— «Согласен»? — предположила она странным торжественным тоном, словно кого-то цитируя.  


— Точно, — Роуз так удивилась, что даже прекратила нарезать круги. — Откуда знаешь?  


— Джедайская интуиция, — тут Рей отчего-то хихикнула, хотя ее джедайские навыки были бесспорны и всем известны. — И что было дальше?  


— Да ничего, я послала его в Бездну и ушла. А что должно было?  


Рей загадочно повела плечами.  


— Ну мало ли, всякое бывает, — туманно отозвалась она и зачем-то быстро уточнила: — Так что ты там говорила — терпеть не можешь?  


— Да крифф, не то слово! — вновь раскипятилась Роуз. — Просто ненавижу-у-у!  


Эхо повторило ее праведный гнев и добавило ему пару децибел, распугивая всех обитателей джунглей в радиусе пары миль, и Финн, уже почти вышедший на поляну, почесал в затылке и осторожненько отступил в кусты.  


Кажется, сейчас не лучшее время говорить о делах. Как и предлагать моральную поддержку — в конце концов, кто поддержит девушку лучше подруги-джедая, верно? А то еще скажешь что-нибудь не то, и сделаешь только хуже. Женщины как минное поле: один неверный шаг — и ты попал, полетели клочки по закоулочкам. Финн уже вполне усвоил эту простую истину.  


А вот Хакс, похоже, нет. Впрочем, это почему-то не удивляло.  


— Так и знал, что это будет сплошной геморрой, — констатировал По уже в первую неделю пребывания Генерала-Который-Выжил на базе Аджан-Клосс, едва тот оклемался после ранения и включил привычный режим «вы все никчемный сброд, один я умный, в белом кителе стою красивый». — Крифф, да ведь даже с Реном вышло меньше проблем! Зря ты не пристрелил его, когда мы бежали с их флагмана.  


— Ну, честно говоря, у меня была такая мысль, — ухмыльнувшись, признал Финн, оценив иронию.  


Был такой грешок, да. Он тогда и в ногу Хаксу, а не в руку, как тот просил, стрельнул просто из злости. Ну вот такая вот маленькая месть бывшему командующему, некогда без спроса обеспечившему Финну и еще сотням таких же ребят увлекательную жизнь орденских штурмовиков. Как говорится, мелочь, а приятно. Хотя позже он решил, что, пожалуй, все же было не очень хорошо так подставлять того, кто им помогал, пусть даже этот субъект за свои прошлые деяния и заслужил как минимум пожизненное заключение. После открытия для себя Силы на многие вещи начинаешь смотреть иначе.  


По усмехнулся и поиграл бровями:  


— Я думал, тогда у тебя была только одна мысль. Что ты там хотел сказать Рей?  


Финн закатил глаза: Дэмерон никогда не изменял своему репертуару и, судя по всему, собирался проезжаться по его неудавшимся чувствам к «прекрасноногой пустыннице» (в своих эпитетах По порой тоже бывал сущей язвой — в конце концов, нужно иметь особое чувство юмора, чтоб придумать самому недружелюбному и не чуравшемуся геноцида генералу Первого Ордена прозвище «Обнимашкин») до гробовой доски. Тут важно было вовремя его переключить, пока не успел войти в раж.  


— А на что ты надеялся? Что Хакс станет сидеть тише воды и ниже травы? Мы знали, на что шли, нет?  


— Открою тебе страшную тайну, — с очень серьезным лицом отозвался По, и Финн подался к другу, ожидая услышать нечто важное. — Я надеялся, что они просто сразу прибьют друг друга и так избавят нас от проблем. Эх, мечты, мечты!..  


В самом деле, Финн с Дэмероном — и не только они — практически не сомневались, что хотя бы с воскресшим Кайло Реном Хакс точно подерется, едва только бывшие соперники пересекутся на базе. Как говорят: два таунтауна в одной упряжке не ходят. Однако, ко всеобщему бесконечному удивлению, этого не случилось, и все столкновения экс-верхлида и экс-генерала заканчивались лишь соревнованиями в сарказме и ностальгическими признаниями, как кому-то в свое время хотелось по-вейдеровски придушить «некоторых тощих задавак» прямо во время очередного совещания комсостава или эффектно поджарить «некоторых истеричных недолидеров» прямой наводкой из своих же орудий.  


То ли Бен Соло действительно сильно изменился после вояжа в Силу и получил от умудренного опытом деда рекомендацию не применять больше ситхские методы, то ли Хакс, лишившись маячащего в перспективе галактического трона, осознал, что ломать копья с теперь-уже-не-конкурентом — бессмысленная трата сил и времени, то ли сказывалось благотворное влияние Рей и Роуз, бдительно следивших за своими баламутными протеже, но, так или иначе, никто никого не прибил. Как-то раз этих двоих даже застали за вполне цивилизованной беседой — без большого дружелюбия, конечно, но и без взаимных кровожадных откровений о том, что стоило бы сделать с собеседником, будь говорящий чуть более/менее справедлив/гуманен. А потом Бен с Рей и вовсе отбыли по своим джедайским делам, и одним возможным поводом для срачей стало меньше.  


Ну то есть могло бы стать, не иди тут речь о Хаксе.  


Увы, помимо своих очаровательных снобистских манер и ощущения себя пупом Галактики, Хакс был невероятно педантичен, поклонялся порядку и достиг того уровня перфекционизма, который не столько восхищает, сколько нервирует — особенно тех, кто привык к методам «разрешите че-нить взорвать» и «авось и так сойдет», некстати весьма популярным в Сопротивлении, кое лишь внешне походило на военную структуру, а на деле отличалось от превосходно организованного и вышколенного Первого Ордена почти так же сильно, как поселение эвоков отличается от казарм имперских академий (Финн, отказавшись от Ордена, несомненно, стал искренним патриотом Сопротивления, но и смотреть правде в глаза умел тоже). И даже в период развертывания на Илуме мегабазы «Старкиллер», где легче легкого можно было служить по принципу «подальше от Сноука и поближе к кухне», Хакс не сидел, как нормальные начальники, в командном пункте и уютных апартаментах комсостава, потягивая каф и рубясь в сабакк, а неустанно мотался по планете и всюду совал свой длинный арканианский нос. Ему было дело не только до своих прямых обязанностей и задач — боеготовности вооружения, подготовки личного состава и прочих радостей командарма, — но и до нюансов работы самых мелких служб, и до качества пайков в столовых, и до вороватого интенданта, и до графика техобслуживания дроидов, и до своевременной уборки снега на плацу — все, абсолютно все должно было быть идеально, на своем месте и работать, как самый качественный хронометр.  


Еще одним пунктиком рыжего зануды были аккуратизм и стремление к чистоте, развитые до такой степени, что когда Хакс наблюдал, как рыцари Рен шествуют в грязных сапогах по сверкающим чистотой коридорам, то буквально зеленел от отвращения и раздражения. Когда же однажды Кайло Рен во время диалога с ним некуртуазно прочистил горло прямо на пол... Опустим завесу жалости над концом этой сцены. Финн, не видевший этого лично, однако выслушавший подробные, в лицах рассказы от всех друзей-штурмовиков, оказавшихся в тот момент поблизости, не сомневался, что от попытки смертоубийства, сколь обреченной она б ни была в отношении столь сильного форсюзера, Хакса тогда удержала лишь присяга Сноуку.  


Впрочем, беспардонные Рены были не единственными жертвами чистюли генерала: однажды этот неугомонный мурглачий сын влепил десяток нарядов вне очереди сантехкоманде, якобы недостаточно тщательно убравшейся в конференц-зале после очередных разрушительных буйств Кайло, а дроида-полировщика, пропустившего одну царапину на стене, просто отправил на переплавку. Финну до сих пор еще порой снились кошмары, как в некий проклятый Силой день Хакс, негодующе потрясая здоровенной лупой, грозно сообщает его бригаде, что они оставили на полу одну пылинку и теперь в наказание будут драить гальюны «Превосходства» зубными щетками до скончания своих жалких жизней.  


Ко всему этому следовало добавить еще и то, что Хакс был нечеловечески упрям — словно сарлакк, которого пытаются выкорчевать из его норы, а он держится всеми щупальцами и метко плюется смесью песка и ядовитой слюны, — наблюдателен, как дроид-охотник с углом обзора триста шестьдесят градусов, обладал прямо-таки ворнскровым нюхом на слабости и косяки окружающих и относился к тем милосердным гуманистам, что по жизни исповедуют подход «я не злопамятный: отомщу, забуду, снова отомщу».  


Иными словами, каждый, кто имел сомнительное счастье познакомиться с Армитажем Хаксом лично, очень быстро приходил к выводу, что такой знакомец даже не заноза, а самый натуральный кол в заднице. По слухам, к этому выводу пришел в свое время даже Сноук, обычно весьма ценивший подобные персоны за служебную эффективность, — и потому не стоило тешиться надеждами, что Сопротивление сия чаша минует. Финн, в глубине души оптимистично уповавший на то, что генерал-ренегат если не изменится радикально, как вернувшийся на Светлую сторону Кайло Рен, то по крайней мере хотя бы попытается отсвечивать по минимуму — просто из естественной человеческой благодарности за спасение и оказанное доверие, — очень быстро понял, сколь наивны были его чаяния.  


Будем честны, он понял это уже в первый день появления Хакса на повстанческой базе, когда тот, еще будучи в состоянии под названием «в гроб краше кладут», тут же прикопался к оснащению их медпункта, заявив, что такие дроиды-хирурги устарели еще во времена его прабабушки, язвительно заметил, что в таких грязных катакомбах можно не беспокоиться насчет заражения крови, и до обморока возмущался попытке доктора Калонии полностью раздеть его, дабы должным образом осмотреть все ранения. В буквальном смысле до обморока: упрямец сдался, только когда совершенно обессилел и потерял сознание. Неудивительно, что доктор потом насмешливо сказала, что-де теперь понимает, почему на некоторых планетах будущие медики дают клятву древнему божеству, обещая не наносить вреда даже самому проблемному пациенту. Потому что с такими вот пациентами на одно лишь терпение опасно полагаться, а желание задушить подушкой вроде как недостойно врачевателя.  


Короче говоря, не будь Хакс шпионом, сильно поспособствовавшим победе и лично спасшим задницы обоих генералов Сопротивления, идея оставить его тушку вечно фланировать среди обломков Киджими казалась бы вполне приемлемой по всем критериям. Но увы, провидение, не любя легкие пути, решило иначе.  


— И вот теперь мы вынуждены терпеть чувака, который своим занудством может даже дроида довести до самоубийства, — подвел неутешительный итог По и отсалютовал пространству бутылкой контрабандного коррелианского виски, реквизированной, несомненно, из личных запасов мисс Блисс. — Спасибо, добрая Сила, у тебя охренительное чувство юмора!  


Финн тост не поддержал: с недавних пор шутки про Силу он не любил, считая, что всуе хохмить на эту тему не стоит — мало ли что. Сила куда ближе и реальней, чем кажется. По же, имевший о духовных исканиях представление сугубо теоретическое, был куда менее суеверным.  


Однако в целом Дэмерон иронизировал верно: без Хакса и правда всем было б только лучше. По крайней мере, они бы не выслушивали ежедневно его наглые уничижительные заключения об их нелепых способах командования, полном неумении поддерживать хоть мало-мальское подобие дисциплины, бездарно развернутой базе и отвратительно организованном снабжении. Чувства меры и самосохранения у Хакса после его превращения в мистера Я-Шпион-Только-Не-Падайте, кажется, взяли бессрочный отпуск, и он напрочь игнорировал тот факт, что его жизнь вообще-то до сих пор зависела от того, насколько полезным и беспроблемным он будет для Новой Республики и дальше.  


Впрочем, он, похоже, вообще никого и ничего не боялся — что называется, ни Силы, ни Бездны. О каком чувстве самосохранения можно говорить, если он умудрялся бесить темного рыцаря, способного придушить одним щелчком пальцев?..  


Перманентная, напоминающая затяжную холодную войну конфронтация Армитажа Хакса и Кайло Рена, кою вкратце можно было описать как «встретились два муфлона на узеньком мостике», была известна всему Первому Ордену, и даже самый последний салага знал простое, как пять пальцев, негласное правило карьерного роста: хочешь получить быстрое повышение от генерала Хакса — подкузьми Рену. Можно любому из них, но лучше — главному. Другое дело, что карьеристы с суицидальными наклонностями, не боящиеся разгневать внука Вейдера, отыскивались редко, но Хакс никогда не терял веры в силу честолюбия. Можно сказать, что в этом контексте он вполне разделял кредо Сопротивления, ибо тоже считал надежду нашим компасом земным, а себя — той искрой, из которой возгорится пламя. Увы, пламя костра для опасного колдуна по имени Кайло Рен разгоралось недостаточно бодро — окружающие людишки слишком ценили свои жалкие шкуры, чтобы активно вовлекаться в Хаксовы игры престолов. Так что хотя в орденских рядах и ходили всякие заманчивые легенды вроде истории о каком-то поваре, якобы получившем аж сразу полковничьи погоны за плевок в Кайлов утренний каф, или слуха об уборщике, повышенном до майора за незакрытый канализационный люк, в который потом навернулся спешащий на аудиенцию к Сноуку Рен, повторить такие самоубийственные подвиги, больше смахивающие на вброшенную утку либо обычную корпоративную байку, желающих не находилось.  


Само собой разумеется, что с узурпаторски-внезапной эволюцией Рена в Верховного лидера Ордена драматическое соперничество усилилось до предела и вошло в ту стадию, за которой частенько следуют банальные вооруженные перевороты с отправкой неугодного вождя к праотцам. Зная из истории массу случаев таких финтов военачальников, Кайло, разрывавшийся между пониманием ценности башковитого технократа в деле завоевания Галактики и желанием жить без ежедневной головной боли, вынужден был взяться за тяжелую артиллерию и поставил над Хаксом Прайда, одарив его всей полнотой власти второго после себя лица и надеясь, что хотя бы опытный ветеран-имперец наконец приструнит этого рыжего наглеца, умудрявшегося на поле боя перекрикивать команды верхлида и имевшего собственный — и, само собой, по мнению владельца, единственно правильный — взгляд на курс, коим должен двигаться Орден. Курс этот, как нетрудно догадаться, не включал форсюзеров ни в каком виде и отнюдь не предполагал возрождения палпатиновской Империи, ибо Хакс, пускай и воспитывавшийся сызмала на железобетонной имперской идеологии, нежданно-негаданно вырос крайне революционным в своих воззрениях и без ложных реверансов считал Палпатина и его присных рукожопыми атавизмами («потому их Империя и развалилась от малейшего плевка повстанческой шушеры»), а имперский строй — требующим многочисленных доработок («мы не просто наследники Империи, мы возьмем от нее только самое лучшее и избавимся от худшего… то бишь где-то процентов десять возьмем, а дальше новый мир построим и на обломках беспредела напишем наши имена»). И поганец явно имел четкий пошаговый план этих реформ, что Кайло, блестяще владевшего световым мечом, но о политике имевшего представления самые туманные, бесило, пожалуй, больше всего. Как и то, что Хакс в курсе его «управленческой неподкованности» и втихую злостно язвит над тем, что эта часть матушкиных генов Бену Соло, увы, совсем не передалась («вот лазерной палкой махать — это завсегда пожалуйста! но одним махачем закон и порядок в Галактике не построишь, сынок принцессы-сенатора должен бы это знать»). Апофеозом стали слишком громкие Хаксовы мысли, что, дескать, пусть власть Сноуков ученичок и узурпировал, но с какой стороны к ней подступиться, он не знает — прям как к той своей помойной джедайке, за которой ошалело гоняется по всей Галактике, когда нужно бы другими, более важными делами заниматься; ну не смех ли, право слово. И с этими вопиюще неуважительными пакостными мыслями, похоже, уже многие были согласны, хоть и смотрели на совещаниях новому верхлиду в рот и усиленно излучали преданность.  


Иными словами, у новоиспеченного Верховного лидера наличествовала серьезная проблема, разобраться с которой следовало раньше, чем она успеет организовать оппозиционную коалицию (или завершить ее формирование, потому как Кайло имел большие подозрения, что Хакс лишь прикидывается асоциальным индивидуалистом, а на деле же давно активно собирает вокруг себя верных офицеров — в конце концов, его статус самого молодого в истории Империи и Ордена генерала и то, что он успешно пережил такого адского папеньку, как Брендол, — и как пережил-то, все ситхи были б в восторге от его изворотливости! — однозначно говорили, что Хакс-младший не так прост, как может показаться на первый взгляд) и разобраться с ним: два императора на одном троне, как известно, не сидят, и форсюзеры, как бы круты они ни были, не бессмертны.  


Пускай и не будучи знатоком политики, Кайло, однако, неплохо понимал человеческие натуры и потому не сомневался, что недостойная имперского выкормыша любовь Хакса к девизу «кто был никем, тот станет всем» объясняется очень просто. Тут, знаете ли, нетрудно догадаться, когда даже в обмороке ощущаешь, с каким упоенным ликованием некоторые охамевшие генералы пялятся на опустевший Сноуков трон и, глянув на твое бездыханное тело, фонтанируют мыслями вроде «ну слава вам, пресвятые звезды, хоть кто-то наконец сумел вырубить этого говнюка!.. шааково дерьмо, да он дышит! гребаная мусорщица, что ж не добила-то?.. впрочем, ладно, где там мой бластер?.. хотя не, пожалуй, лучше пну сначала — надо ж исполнить давнюю мечту!», а потом, когда ты поспешно приходишь в себя, пытаются послать тебя к ситховой бабушке и называют весь Первый Орден _своей_ армией.  


И с того времени, знал Кайло, положение дел только ухудшилось — особенно после того, как он преподал Хаксу несколько уроков вежливости и подданнического смирения, обратившись к убедительным методам владыки Вейдера. После такого попрания генеральской гордости внутренняя война была неизбежна, как рассвет и закат, даже если б новый верхлид проявил себя гениальным правителем и полководцем и наконец прижал к ногтю живучее Сопротивление.  


Да, проблему нужно было решать, на Хакса следовало срочно найти управу, и Прайд — умный, хитрый, до сих пор свято преданный памяти Палпатина служака, знавший семейку Хаксов еще до рождения того, кого он тет-а-тет презрительно называл не иначе как никчемным бастардом Брендола — должен был стать этой управой. Особенно после того, как выяснилось, что Палпатин-то, оказывается, жив-живехонек, и Первый Орден — лишь тайно созданная им же ширма, должная не идти каким-то там своим курсом, а просто до поры до времени маскировать возвращение воскресшего Императора.  


Увы, даже съевший ворнскра на интригах Прайд, с пессимизмом фанатичного старпера считавший, что вся нынешняя орденская молодежь не чета имперской и не заслуживает доверия, не осознавал всей глубины вероломства Хакса-младшего и не сумел вовремя предположить, что бешено преданный делу Ордена генерал — тот самый, кто обожал вопить, что Первый Орден превыше всего и он, Хакс, охотно сделает себе харакири в случае поражения в войне, — обнаружив себя на руинах своих карьерных амбиций и осознав, что лавры следующего императора и великого реформатора Галактики ему не светят, вовсе даже не приструнится, а просто решит действовать по принципу «спасибо этому дому, пойдем к другому».  


Немудрено, что и Финн с По впали в глубокий культурный шок, узнав, кто пробавлялся сливом им стратегически важных данных и что личность, кою благодарное Сопротивление уже заочно превозносило, как дар небес и отважного героя, зовется Армитажем Хаксом, генералом Первого Ордена, буквально год назад стершим с лица Галактики республиканскую звездную систему и всегда охотившимся за повстанцами, как оголодавший тука за лот-крысами.  


Тут ведь было чему удивляться и помимо этой внезапной «смены курса». Шеф-телепат, пребывающий даже не на «ты», а на «ты, шоб тебя» с Темной стороной Силы? Подозрительный, как достигший обострения шизофреник, новый командарм? Сотни бдительных глаз вокруг? Тотальная внутренняя слежка? Суперзащищенные орденские инфосети? Пфф, подержите мой таринский чай! Хакс все это вертел на болту и, похоже, даже наслаждался процессом — судя по тому нездорово залихватскому виду, с которым он вел спасенных от расстрела и вконец обалдевших Финна, По и Чуи по коридорам флагмана Прайда под прицелом многочисленных камер внутреннего наблюдения и на глазах у десятков сослуживцев. Как говорится, всем эскападам эскапада, безумству храбрых поем мы песню.  


Да, с чувством самосохранения у Хакса однозначно было плоховато.  


И с вынужденным вступлением в ряды Сопротивления добрее и спокойней он не сделался, посему когда выяснилось, что Кайло Рен тоже жив, тоже сменил курс и тоже грядет на повстанческую базу, Финн с По мысленно накапали себе успокоительного и приготовились к зрелищу покруче такоданского реслинга.  


И не ошиблись.  


О да, Финн отлично запомнил тот сакраментальный день, когда Рей с тем, кто прежде звался Кайло Реном, а ныне — Беном Соло, наконец прибыли на Аджан-Клосс — помятые, измученные, но довольные своим спасением, успешным воссоединением уже на этом свете и милосердным вердиктом Новой Республики (и, похоже, еще кое-чем, пророчески подумал тогда Финн, — слишком уж довольным выглядел этот Соло, слишком восторженные взгляды бросал на юную джедайку, и слишком откровенно она под этими взглядами пунцовела от щек до ушей).  


Они столпились в ангаре у трап-рампы «Сокола» — Финн, По, Чубакка, Конникс, Ди'Эйси и Рей с их новым странным союзником — и уже почти преодолели первую мучительную неловкость (никто не знал, как себя вести с экс-верхлидом Первого Ордена; эта встреча с тем, кто внезапно перестал быть их злейшим врагом, по ряду очевидных причин оказалась много более сложной, чем предыдущая, с генералом-ренегатом). По уже дружелюбно хлопал Бена по плечу и отмечал, что у него глаза Леи, Кайдел и Лорна с любопытством разглядывали гостя и по-женски деликатно поддерживали беседу в нейтральном русле, Чубакка рычал что-то благожелательное и ласково лохматил мохнатой лапой буйную шевелюру сына Хана, Бен забавно смущался, Рей сияла, как два солнца Джакку, и Финн, глядя на это, решил, что, пожалуй, тоже рад спасению этого Кай... Бена Соло.  


Все было хорошо.  


И именно поэтому не могло продлиться долго.  


— Рен.  


Хакс появился, как хатт из кантины, и этого, конечно, следовало ожидать, не сейчас, так чуть позже. В сопровождении коммандера Тико, само собой, — Роуз спешила встретить долго отсутствовавшую подругу и, конечно, поглядеть на ее спасителя — история о том, как Бен Соло примчался на Экзегол, встал вместе с Рей против Палпатина, а затем воскресил ее, отдав ей свою жизнь, потрясла чувствительную Тико до глубины души, и она при любом удобном случае доставала всех, кто изъявлял хотя бы тень желания вновь услышать это повествование, своими охами и ахами. И тех, кто не изъявлял такого желания, — тоже; первым среди них — и единственным, как с удивлением констатировал Финн, обнаружив эту странную избирательность — был Хакс, со свойственным ему жестокосердием не считавший поступок Бена верхом рыцарственности, а его самого — героем, настоящим принцем и мечтой любой женщины, и от разглагольствований Роуз всегда впадавший в настроение в духе «дайте мне «Старкиллер».  


Завидев Роуз, Рей расплылась в улыбке и подалась к ней, но обнимашки подружек откладывались, потому что экс-верхлид и экс-генерал мгновенно сделали стойку и уставились друг на друга, как два ранкора, столкнувшиеся на одной охотничьей тропе.  


В воздухе явственно запахло бедой.  


— Соло, — с видом грешника, чьи муки боги пообещали прекратить, но не только подло продолжили, но даже усилили, поправил Бен. Рей на всякий случай сделала шажок назад и многозначительно взяла его под руку. Правильно поняв ее жест, чуткая Роуз предупреждающе дернула Хакса за рукав — увы, без какой-либо ответной реакции. — И тебе здравствуй, Хакс.  


Именно на таких моментах в головестернах обычно звучит пробирающая до костей музыка и нервные пальцы стрелков, угрожающе подрагивая, зависают в дюйме от кобуры бластера.  


— Так ты, значит, теперь джедай? — уточнил Хакс, складывая руки за спиной в любимом жесте «круче меня только дуга Кесселя» и меряя бывшего шефа с головы до ног оценивающим взглядом, за который в менее приличном обществе уже получил бы в глаз. — Какое поразительное, достойное эпических алдераанских саг преображение! Все в лучших традициях одиозной семейки Скайуокеров. Право же, не думал, что доживу до такого исторического события.  


Все напряглись. Чубакка угрожающе заворчал.  


— Сейчас будет мочилово, — шепнул По Финну.  


Финн согласно вздохнул. Увы, мешать разборкам этих двоих не было смысла — все равно ж схлестнутся однажды. Так пусть уж разберутся на берегу, как говорится.  


— А ты, значит, шпион Сопротивления? — не остался в долгу бывший верхлид. — Не менее поразительно! Не будь я так занят Рей, ты б до этого события точно не дожил.  


— Бен! — укоряюще подала голос Рей, зримо разрываясь между удовольствием от его признания и необходимостью напоминать, что мстительные инсинуации не путь джедая.  


Соло глянул на нее и с невинным видом пожал плечами.  


— Что? Он мечтает на заседаниях Верховного совета, чтоб я провалился в Бездну, считает меня причиной всех проблем Ордена, начиная с взрыва «Старкиллера» и заканчивая засорами гальюнов на кораблях, выгуливает свою кошку в урну с прахом моего деда, саботирует приказы Прайда при каждом удобном случае, за глаза называет его старым мудаком и тайком носит бронежилет. А потом, едва я сообщаю Совету сроки атаки Палпатина, расположение его флота и характеристики его кораблей, вам тут же отправляется шифровка. Кто бы это мог быть? Действительно, кто? — иронически закончил он, насмешливо глядя на бывшего генерала.  


Все открыли рты, и первым — Хакс.  


— Так ты знал? — выразила всеобщее изумление Рей. — Серьезно? — И насупилась, отодвинувшись: — А мне ты не говорил!  


— Кошку в урну с прахом? — фыркнула Роуз, игнорируя разъяренный взгляд Хакса. — Звезды, это правда? Ты еще больший монстр, чем я думала! Хотя... Кошка... Хм, а это мило, — в ней явно активизировался любитель живности, тот самый, который устроил скачки на фавьерах в Канто-Байте и каждый божий день с сюсюканьем тискал туку, обитавшего при столовке. — Не думала, что ты способен завести домашнюю зверюшку, тем более такую. Вот если бойцового дроида или, на худой конец, циборреанского нека...  


Обладай люди способностью самовоспламеняться от гнева, на месте Хакса, несомненно, уже образовался б немалый такой костерок.  


— Ну конечно: всеведущий рыцарь Рен, знаток душ и любитель поковыряться в мозгах! — Хакс был сама язвительность и тщетно пытался сохранять надменную невозмутимость. — Если знал, так что ж не придушил? Ты ведь так любил практиковать свой вейдеровский захват.  


— Он точно сейчас огребет, — пробормотала Кайдел. — Поражаюсь, как Роуз с ним работает? Он же просто ходячая язва. Я бы пристрелила его уже в первый день.  


Финн хотел было ответить, что за Роуз при случае тоже не заржавеет — его собственная память о ее шокере и кулаке была еще свежа, как и палец Хакса наверняка тоже отлично помнил зубы Тико, — но отвлекся. Было на что.  


— А смысл? — флегматично ответствовал Теперь-Уже-Не-Кайло-Рен. — Информацию ж ты уже слил. И хорошо: не сделай этого ты, я бы сам это сделал чуть позже. Думаешь, я хотел, чтоб она, — кивок в сторону юной джедайки, — погибла вместе со всеми, когда Император бросит в бой свою армаду суперразрушителей?.. Ну а раз так, не было резона ломать твою тощую шею.  


Рей приятно порозовела, Конникс с Ди'Эйси поглядели на нее с некоторой завистью, а По подмигнул Финну — глянь, мол, какая романтика.  


— Кроме того, наблюдать за твоими шпионскими играми было слишком увлекательно, — коварно ухмыльнулся Соло, до жути напомнив покойного Хана, — именно с таким видом великий контрабандист всегда сообщал, что его очередная шалость удалась. — Видел бы ты свое лицо на заседаниях Совета — проще было сидеть с транспарантом «Эй, народ, это я шпион Сопротивления, если вы еще не поняли!». А то, как ты вдруг похвалил мой шлем, хотя раньше всегда всем говорил, что он похож на ржавое ведро, по которому прошлась банта? Я все ждал, когда ты уже заявишься ко мне на доклад с фениксом в петлице.  


Финн, живо помнивший лихой пробег по флагману Прайда, с трудом замаскировал смешок кашлем. Рядом точно так же закашлялся По и уркнул Чубакка. Дамы же беззастенчиво захихикали, и звонче всех — Роуз.  


Но Хакс не сконфузился и не дал сбить себя с курса. Вместо этого он нанес ответный удар, иронически вперившись взглядом в Рей:  


— О, могу поклясться, что _ее_ смерти ты точно не хотел, — голос рыжего генерала так и сочился ядом. — Еще с тех самых пор, как располовинил ради нее Сноука, на пару с ней вырубил всю преторианскую гвардию и потом чуть ли не на коленях предлагал ей свою руку и пол-Галактики впридачу.  


Все снова открыли рты, и первым на сей раз — Бен.  


— Что? — добил Хакс. — Думаешь, я такой идиот, что не допетрил скачать записи камер наблюдения из тронного зала, прежде чем уничтожить останки «Превосходства»? Ты всегда меня недооценивал. И не только ты, — закончил он с мрачным злорадством.  


— Вот это поворот! — резюмировал По.  


— Ну охренеть! — Финн с упреком воззрился на скрытную подругу. — А я-то все время боялся, что он тебя прикончит, места себе не находил!  


Конникс с Ди'Эйси теперь глядели с неприкрытой завистью, а Чубакка издал серию гортанных звуков — что-то вроде «почему я не удивлен?», насколько мог судить Финн, так и не ставший знатоком шириивука.  


Ощутив на себе пораженные взгляды друзей, Рей вновь покраснела — уже добротно, не только лицом, но и шеей, и даже плечами. И Бен внезапно с ней заодно — аж оттопыренные уши залились краской.  


Хакс выглядел как полководец, после изнурительной битвы созерцающий наголову разбитого врага, бесславно молящего о пощаде.  


Драматичную паузу нарушила Роуз.  


— Ох, Сила, как же это романтично! — патетично возгласила она, умиленно хлюпнув носом. — Ох, Ре-ей! Я так тебе завиду-ую!  


Хакс, кажется, подавился пафосом и зыркнул на спутницу с непередаваемой смесью возмущения, порицания и чего-то, что Финн определил как досаду. А может, это и не досада была, Финн бы не поручился на все сто — до полноценных джедайских навыков расшифровки эмоций ему еще учиться и учиться, как завещал великий Йода.  


Это дало Соло время опомниться от выпада оппонента.  


— Знаешь что, Хакс, — со значением уведомил он, — я бы тоже мог порассказать о тебе много интересного. Например, почему ты впал в транс и в результате позорно просрал лобовую атаку на это самое «Превосходство». Или о чем ты фантазировал на особо скучных совещаниях комсостава. Или кого особенно жаждал захватить в плен на Крейте. Я ведь люблю поковыряться в мозгах, как ты сам сказал. Но Светлая сторона велит уступать дуракам. Так что просто мучайся мыслью, что я все это знаю, — закончил он с совершенно ситхской усмешкой, способной сделать честь дедушке Энакину, только-только открывшему для себя все прелести Темной стороны Силы.  


Рей закатила глаза, но как-то понимающе — то ли потому, что уже привыкла к двойственной природе своей половины-в-диаде, то ли потому, что тоже что-то знала. Криффовы джедаи, подумал Финн, опуская тот факт, что сам мечтал стать таковым. Но до них-то ему в любом случае как до Неизведанных Регионов пешком.  


Удивительно, но уже в начале этой загадочной тирады Хакс вдруг покраснел так, что перебил даже эффект от недавнего смущения Рей и Бена — покраснел буквально в один миг и неэстетично, панически: его бледное лицо пошло яркими алыми пятнами, словно в приступе тяжелейшей крапивницы, запылала шея над всегда отглаженным воротничком, так что вкупе со своими огненными волосами экс-генерал стал смахивать на внезапно принявший человеческое обличье горящий факел.  


Все, кроме Бена и Рей, уставились на него в изумлении — прежде еще никому не удавалось так вывести Хакса из себя, да и сама способность краснеть казалась просто нереальной для такого самодовольного сухаря, — а Роуз так и вовсе разинула рот, глядя на него снизу вверх, как на двадцать первое чудо Галактики, и это, кажется, разозлило его еще больше.  


Определенно, обладай люди способностью самовоспламеняться, на месте Хакса уже точно вырос бы не то что костерок, а самый настоящий ядерный грибок.  


— Один — ноль, Соло! — зааплодировал По, что, по мнению Финна, было совершенно лишнее: создавать атмосферу ринга в данной ситуации — плохая затея. — Я, конечно, мало знал Хана, но одно могу сказать точно: в тебе много и от него. Он тоже умел так уесть, что мало не покажется.  


Однако от этого комплимента Бен стушевался и явно ощутил себя не в своей тарелке, и Финн догадывался почему. Рей, несомненно, тоже, потому что ее ручка тут же ободряюще скользнула в его руку.  


— Знаешь что, Рен, — Хакс наконец отошел от своего неожиданного приступа и даже восстановил привычный холодный тон, — можешь засунуть свои сакральные знания в то место, которым ты обычно думаешь. Ты был хреновым ситхом, хреновым Верховным лидером и стал хреновым джедаем, — теперь на него гневно смотрела Рей, и Финн задался вопросом, сколько мгновений отделяют уже ее от того, чтоб начать душить Хакса Силой. — Твой выпендреж осточертел мне давным-давно, еще с тех самых пор, как ты вообразил себя бедным брошенным отпрыском и на полном серьезе плакался, что тебе не повезло с папашей, а твой дядюшка так вообще исчадие ада, — его губы презрительно искривились, и Финн вдруг явственно ощутил за льющимся из него презрением еще что-то, тяжелое и темное — словно замшелый валун, таящийся под водой, — но не смог понять что. — Надеюсь, твоя телепатия подсказала, что еще я жаждал сделать в той битве на Крейте?  


— Бьюсь об заклад, что выпалить по нему из всех орудий, когда он вышел сражаться с Люком, — проницательно предположил По, склонясь к Финну.  


— Ну хватит, Хакс, заканчивай это! — Роуз дернула разошедшегося экс-генерала за рукав, виновато поглядывая на рассерженную и явно с трудом сдерживающуюся Рей и хранящего гробовое молчание Бена. — Вам больше нечего делить. Не будь говнюком.  


Хакс издал звук, похожий на «пфф», и надменно высвободил рукав.  


— Я еще и не начинал, Тико. А он...  


— Тоже был говнюком, — внезапно выдал Бен Соло — очень спокойно, даже слишком спокойно после такого запрещенного приема с напоминанием о Хане. И тут Финн понял, почему Рей с такой непоколебимой уверенностью утверждала, что он изменился и заслужил второй шанс. Так и было. Просто она поняла это раньше всех.  


Хакс огорошенно замолк, и его рыжие брови немного поднялись.  


— Звезды, как трогательно, — наконец сардонически сказал он. — Очевидно, на том свете тебе неплохо прочистили мозги. Впрочем, надеюсь, ты избавишь меня от необходимости выслушивать твои покаянные исповеди — мои уши этого не выдержат. У тебя есть кому их выслушивать и рукоплескать.  


Увы, последний Скайуокер успешно сохранял невозмутимость — и чем больше, тем, кажется, сильнее это раздражало Хакса.  


По смотрел на новоявленного джедая очень одобрительно, и Финн, как и остальные, был с ним солидарен. Все ожидали, что после столь грубого экскурса в прошлое Кайло Рена эти двое точно сцепятся, — а вот поди ж ты! Тот редкий случай, когда ошибиться в своих ожиданиях даже приятно.  


— Не беспокойся, Хакс, я пощажу твои уши, — с мягкой насмешкой, почти дружелюбно ответил Бен. Рей глядела на него с такой гордостью, граничащей с обожанием, что Финна вновь посетила незваная ревность. — Считай это моей платой за спасение на «Старкиллере», хоть оно и не было твоей инициативой.  


Хакс вздернул нос.  


— Как благородно! Засунь свои милости знаешь ку...  


Все, кроме Бена, синхронно закатили глаза, а Чубакка прорычал что-то похожее на «Сила, дай нам терпения».  


Роуз застонала и вцепилась в руку упертого спорщика мертвой хваткой.  


— Оставь уже его в покое! Все, шагай, нас работа ждет! — грозно приказала она, пытаясь сдвинуть собеседника с места, что, учитывая их почти футовую разницу в росте, выглядело довольно комично. — Ребят, увидимся за ужином. Эмм... — Тут она обернулась к Бену и, с пару мгновений поизучав то его, то вновь умиротворенную Рей, просияла улыбкой и сердечно заключила: — Ну, добро пожаловать к нам, что ли!  


Хакс фыркнул, вложив в этот скромный звук целую палитру эмоций, и, круто повернувшись на каблуках, направился к выходу из ангара, чеканя шаг, как на параде.  


— Кстати, в шлеме тебе действительно было намного лучше, — ехидно бросил он через плечо на прощание, игнорируя угрожающее рычание вуки, на сей раз действительно оскорбившегося за сына лучшего друга. — Если что, обращайся, Тико тебе склепает новую — она такой же мастер реставрировать всякий металлолом, как твоя мус... ссхмпф... — и наконец заткнулся, получив крепкого тычка в спину вкупе с пожеланием катиться в Бездну.  


Однако Бен и тут не обиделся — напротив, они с Рей обменялись насмешливо-понимающими взглядами, словно два заговорщика, разделяющие одну тайну, и Финн осознал, что они, похоже, просто общаются мысленно, через Силу; по-видимому, к этому их поведению следовало начать привыкать и воспринимать как должное.  


Кайдел с Ди'Эйси же в один голос заворчали, что Роуз Тико не иначе как ангел во плоти, учитывая, что ей удается терпеть Хакса, да еще и работать с ним бок о бок. Для такого, знаете ли, дюрасталевые нервы нужны или бесконечная доброта. Все-таки недаром Лея сразу ее заметила и оценила.  


Все было как обычно.

***

Воистину, Армитаж Хакс был той еще язвой, и поистине чудо, что они с Беном Соло так и не подрались. Он умел выбесить любого и наверняка выбесил бы даже самого магистра Йоду, считавшегося эталоном мудрого спокойствия и снисходительного отношения к дерзким наглецам.  


Одна Сила знает, какие гадости этот желчный сукин сын говорил тет-а-тет бедной Роуз. Не надо быть джедаем, чтоб прозреть, что он так отыгрывался за то, что она укусила его тогда на «Превосходстве», отомстив за насмешки и принародно унизив самым позорным образом. Незабываемое было зрелище, что и говорить: кто бы мог подумать, что непробиваемый в своем самодовольстве чванливый генерал способен так по-мальчишески вопить и приплясывать? Наверняка все окружающие штурмовики, не исключая и Фазмы, мягко говоря, изумились и, предусмотрительно отключив в шлемах вокодеры, от души угорали над сбитым с пьедестала командующим (единственный плюс этой уродской глухой брони, в которую приходилось втискиваться, как криллкраб в свой панцирь, — возможность втихую поржать над фиаско начальства, не опасаясь наряда вне очереди — а в случае с такими начальничками, как Хакс, так и вовсе сразу расстрела — за столь неуставную реакцию; Финн имел подозрение, что рыцари Рен носили в свое время шлемы в том числе с этой целью — чтоб без труда сохранять лицо в особо ответственные моменты, не рискуя быть удушенным за неуместную гримасу). Впрочем, оно и немудрено вопить: вцепилась Тико тогда знатно, буквально до крови, как самый натуральный рассвирепевший хищник. Порой Финна так и подмывало ехидно осведомиться, не осталось ли у Хакса шрама на пальце с той поры; останавливали лишь врожденное миролюбие и нежелание уподобляться По с его несолидными дразнилками.  


Но когда Финн начинал допрашивать Тико на предмет того, не стоит ли им поговорить с Хаксом по-мужски, дабы он вел себя повежливей и прекратил ее изводить, или вообще спровадить его с базы в объятия возрождающейся Новой Республики — раз уж они в приступе корыстного великодушия согласились на амнистию генерала-шпиона ради его ценных мозгов, пусть тогда сами с ним и мучаются, — Роуз неизменно протестовала, говоря, что хотя Хакс, конечно, тот еще говнюк и осточертел ей по самые гланды, но польза от него есть — вон ведь уже сколько информации добыли, и даже раритетный шаттл Леи наконец смогли починить, — «и вообще, ты представляешь, какую жизнь ему могут устроить некоторые мстительные республиканцы?»  


Самоотверженно верный узам дружбы, Финн готов был даже стерпеть очередные потоки Хаксова сарказма — тот отчего-то становился особенно неприятным, когда Финн пытался выступать в защиту Роуз, и сразу предлагал им с девушкой броситься слезливо лобызаться прямо здесь и сейчас, как на Крейте перед всем честным Первым Орденом (как ты это вообще узрел тогда — в макробинокль, что ли, пырился, раздосадованно думал Финн), — но, увы, тут его помощь Роуз упрямо отвергала.  


Понять ее было не проще, чем понять джавов с их тарабарским наречием и дикими обычаями: разнося Хакса на все корки, она тут же находила в нем и хорошее; высмеивая, одновременно восхищалась (однако тут же взвивалась до потолка, стоило кому-нибудь, пусть даже в шутку, указать, что это именно восхищение).  


— Страшный зануда, да, — кивала Роуз. — Но зато работает не на отвали: все, за что берется, непременно сделает в лучшем виде. Придирается ко всему и вся? Но зато свое дело знает. Куча опасных идей? Бесспорно, но есть и полезные, и вообще ум как дышло — куда повернешь, то и вышло. Зациклен на порядке? Ну это все же лучше, чем раздолбайство. Меня, знаешь, тоже бесит, когда инструменты сваливают в одну кучу и забывают отвертки в двигателе. Напыщенный сноб? Зато не хватает за задницу, как другие техники, не матерится через слово и моет голову чаще раза в месяц. Мне, конечно, пофиг на всю эту фигню, — спохватывалась она, — но работать, не колотя напарника по рукам и не зажимая нос, все же... ну, неплохо.  


Финн скептически поднимал брови.  


— Он наглый, заносчивый и злобный, — напоминал он, цитируя ее же слова. — Ему надо быть благодарным за наше доверие, а он вечно кривит морду, будто вступил в навозную кучу. И он вчера сказал По, что только безалаберный рукожоп так обращается с истребителем, и, служи По на его корабле, он бы разжаловал его до уборщика. Мол, с его отношением к казенной технике ему можно доверить управление только поломоечной машиной. Поломоечной машиной! И это про По, прикинь? — Финн и не пытался скрыть кипучую обиду за друга. — Да По в одиночку вышел против их дредноута и посшибал все их пушки под перекрестным огнем!.. Поломоечная машина! Надо ж только придумать!  


— Засранец, — искренне соглашалась Роуз. — А мне он постоянно: «А где ты, кстати, училась? У вас там на вашем Хейсе хоть начальные школы-то были?» И ехидно так — слов нет! Все никак не может смириться с тем, что это мои заглушки для двигателей так усложнили им жизнь, что им пришлось спешно модернизировать трекеры! Ха!  


— Во-от!  


— Но, знаешь, — тут Роуз обычно поджимала губы, понижала голос и в пару быстрых взглядов проверяла, что поблизости никого нет, словно собираясь выдать страшную государственную тайну, — он до криффа прошаренный, это факт. Сволочь, но умная, чтоб его. Я до сих пор не могу до конца разобраться в устройстве этого его сраного гипертрекера. Ну, который мы с тобой хотели вырубить на «Превосходстве», помнишь? Вот все понятно, но система преобразования отраженной волны — там сам хатт ногу сломит, — с досадой признавалась она, и ее глаза вспыхивали уже знакомым Финну азартом соперничества. Обойти Хакса на его поле стало для главы инженерного подразделения делом чести еще с тех самых пор, как Тико узнала, что рыжий генерал, смеявшийся над ней на флагмане Сноука, разработчик гипертрекера и шпион Сопротивления — одно и то же лицо. Если гордость Хакса не могла забыть того, что его укусила пленная девчонка, то гордость Роуз не могла вынести того, что однажды назвавший ее ничтожным насекомым способен соорудить нечто, недоступное ее пытливому уму. — Бесит, вот прям ух как бесит! Еще и эти его подначки извечные! Агрх!  


— Просто монстр, ага?  


— Ага! И явно гордится этим! — вновь распалялась Роуз.  


Однако когда Финн с суровой заботой напоминал, что они всегда могут от Хакса избавиться, ведь такой гад не стоит ее нервов и ситх знает, что там у него вообще на уме — сейчас помогает, а потом возьмет да выкинет какой-нибудь фортель, с этого хитрожопого интригана станется, неспроста же он успешно пережил всех своих врагов, — она с вдохновенным негодованием начинала вещать что-то невнятное о тлетворном влиянии на характеры дурного окружения, жестокого воспитания и травм детства, о том, что нужно быть добрее, ибо война закончилась, что гуманизм и дипломатия всегда были главными принципами Республики, и что он, Финн, параноик с предубеждениями.  


Прямо как Рей, точь-в-точь; неудивительно, что девушки мгновенно сдружились, стоило им только познакомиться после Крейтской баталии. Только та еще обычно добавляла всевозможные джедайские сентенции — об умении прощать, о том, что никто не безнадежен и не потерян для Света, что надо давать ошибившимся шанс исправить ошибки, что только совершенно безгрешные — а значит, никто — имеют право бросаться камнями, и прочее в том же духе. В этом потоке высоконравственных и в целом вполне разумных идей Финна раздражала лишь мутная и не особо-то подходящая работникам светового меча рекомендация возлюбить врагов своих — потому что сама Рей в итоге последовала ей как-то слишком буквально, и Финн совершенно не собирался «возлюблять» Соло или Хакса в таком же ключе. Он даже касательно Фазмы бы сильно сомневался, да.  


— Хрень какая-то, — поделился Финн с По однажды за обедом, пережив с утреца очередные излияния Роуз на тему «Хакс как соратник и прочие ужасы мироздания», привычно закончившиеся философским выводом «Сила терпит и нам велит». — Сама на него жалуется и сама же выгораживает. Говорю: давай я просто дам ему разок по шее, и он сразу станет человеком, вот увидишь. А она: ты прям как его папаша, насилие не решение и не метод воспитания, хочешь, я тебе дам шокером. Не, ну нормально? И при чем тут вообще его папаша, хотел бы я знать? Этот старый хрен же давно сыграл в ящик, — Финн нахмурился, вспоминая день, когда Хакс-младший, отчего-то не казавшийся искренне убитым горем, драматично сообщил войскам, что его дорогой отец и их генерал Брендол Хакс скоропостижно почил от неизвестной науке болезни. — Ну да, давно, еще когда «Старкиллер» только строился.  


По только многозначительно усмехнулся и молодецки тряхнул кудрявой шевелюрой:  


— Женщины! Это, брат, дело тонкое!  


Объяснение Финна не удовлетворило, поскольку Роуз, на его взгляд, была... ну, крутой инженер, боевой товарищ, свой в доску кореш и все такое прочее, но никак не женщина, которая «дело тонкое».  


— Я ж о ней беспокоюсь! Говорю: если ты с этим ублюдком не справляешься, если он тебе нервы треплет, мы можем помочь. Мы же друзья, верно? А она: хватит так его называть, это гадко, и вообще я сама разберусь, это мое личное дело, — Финн досадливо стукнул кружкой, едва не расплескав каф. — Какое же личное? Это наша общая проблема... Эй, ты меня вообще слушаешь?  


Но Дэмерон уже отвлекся на более занимательное зрелище: за крайним столиком опять закипала свара, и оттуда вовсю неслись традиционные нежные эпитеты вроде «рыжего придурка», «заносчивой задницы» и различных вариантов пожелания катиться в яму сарлакка. Ругаться Роуз умела виртуозно — лексикон у хейсианских шахтеров явно был богатый. Хакс тоже, но, что называется, высоким штилем — когда сама по себе фраза получается совершенно литературной, но формулируется столь витиевато и изысканно ядовито, что за такое хочется врезать больше, чем за обычный непечатный посыл по матери.  


Он вообще частенько начинал вещать так, словно находился на каком-то дипломатическом приеме или заседании Сената, а не в обществе простых повстанцев. Впрочем, он и в Ордене слыл мастером заковыристых речей — вспомнить хоть его пламенные агитационные монологи, пропагандистские воззвания и особенно часовые лекции на смотрах войск, одних доводившие до восторженного экстаза, а других, менее экзальтированных и фанатично настроенных, — до белого каления. Финн всерьез подозревал, что Армитаж Хакс, даже будучи еще, скажем, лет пяти от роду, уже вполне мог общаться с домашними в стиле «достопочтенный сэр, разрешите откланяться, моего внимания ожидают игрушки» или вроде того.  


— Ставлю сто кредитов, что они переспят до конца этого месяца, — неожиданно изрек По авторитетным тоном, наблюдая за неугомонной парочкой с азартом игрока, следящего за скачками фавьеров на Кубок Галактики.  


Финн подавился кафом и, прокашлявшись, неодобрительно уставился на друга.  


— Что? — Дэмерон ответил взглядом воплощенной невинности, а затем принял-таки кающийся вид. — Ну хорошо, у меня нет ста кредитов. Ставлю десять.  


— Опять твои шуточки, — вздохнул Финн. — Вообще не смешно, ты в курсе?  


По фыркнул.  


— А я и не смеюсь. Я серьезно: стучись, когда заходишь в ее мастерскую. А то мало ли что доведется увидеть. Не хочу, чтоб мой согенерал в расцвете лет помер от разрыва сердца.  


— Не собираюсь я помирать, — проворчал Финн, парируя подначку, — я достаточно всякого повидал. А они скорее прикончат друг друга. Знаешь, как Роуз его тогда тяпнула? Никому мало не покажется. Аж перчатку прокусила, небось шрам остался. А ты: «переспят». Скажешь тоже!  


По красиво изогнул бровь, издал насмешливое «пфф» и заговорщицки придвинулся ближе.  


— Знаешь, какой шрам мне Зори однажды оставила? Будто из бластерной винтовки зацепило! Могу показать, если хочешь. Укус — это, брат, еще ничего, а иногда так вообще очень даже. Главное, чтоб она не кусала, когда...  


Каф опять пошел не в то горло, и Финн замахал рукой, пытаясь остановить поток дэмероновских откровений. Он определенно не желал знать подробности интимных похождений друга и уж тем более не хотел представлять все это в контексте Роуз и...  


Фу, крифф, прощай, аппетит!  


Иногда склонность Дэмерона к пошлым инсинуациям просто зашкаливала. Финн еще помнил, как, размышляя над причиной феноменальной вспыльчивости Кайло Рена, обожавшего вгорячах крушить мечом орденские интерьеры к непреходящему возмущению экономного Хакса и тихим матам уборочных бригад, получил от По категоричный ответ: «Это потому, что он до сих пор девственник». Финн тогда тоже поперхнулся сухпайком, но, отплевавшись, естественно, посмеялся: ну серьезно, Рену уже три десятка стукнуло, да и вообще, он аж Верховный лидер Первого Ордена — как говорится, любую бабу выбирай, хоть даже леди из высшего общества — сенаторшу там, скажем, или еще кого посановней; потомок двух принцесс (или его бабка не принцессой была? Финн точно не знал) может позволить себе шиковать. Однако с того момента, как Кайло — вернее, теперь уже Бен — сделался не разлей вода с Рей, он и правда стал не в пример адекватней и миролюбивей, что заставляло задуматься.  
Ладно, парировал Финн, а почему тогда Хакс такая вредная зараза? Тоже девственник, это в тридцать пять-то лет? По адски захохотал и сказал, что не удивился бы, но нет, тут причина в другом: «Просто это Хакс, дружище. Это особый клинический случай» — и уже через миг, оставшись верным себе, безапелляционно припечатал: «Ну и секса у него наверняка давно не было, да». После этого Финн зарекся вступать с другом в психоаналитические обсуждения и подумал, что, пожалуй, стоит поскорее освоить джедайские техники управления эмоциями, а то, глядишь, еще такой же диагноз при случае поставит.  


— Так что, десять кредитов? — не унимался По, зримо наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. — Можно в рассрочку.  


А еще Финн порой подозревал, что тот получает особое удовольствие, вгоняя друга в смущение и подчеркивая это. Словно он зеленый юнец, а Дэмерон весь такой старый мудрый учитель и большой знаток! Нет, конечно, отвязный пилот с темным контрабандистским прошлым и правда старше и может похвастаться куда более обширным... кхм... жизненным опытом, нежели парень, почти всю свою жизнь проведший в армии Первого Ордена, где даже прыжок на месте считался попыткой улететь, а любить можно было разве что свою руку, да и то тайком, потому как слабости штурмовикам не полагались. Но все равно обидно, чесслово.  


— Иди к сарлакку! — Финн покосился на шумный столик, где назревающая схватка, как обычно внезапно, сменилась перемирием: теперь Роуз и Хакс, едва не сталкиваясь лбами, нависали над датападом и, тыча пальцами в сенсорный дисплей, что-то бурно обсуждали. С жаром, жестикуляцией (тут, конечно, как водится, больше всего старалась Роуз, но и Хакс в последнее время начал чуток размораживаться и демонстрировать спектр эмоций, отличный от привычного режима «не повернув головы кочан и чувств никаких не изведав») и так самозабвенно, что, казалось, даже внезапному взрыву сверхновой над их головами не удастся прервать этот диспут. Криффовы трудоголики, подумал Финн и повернулся к ухмыляющемуся По: — Хорош зубоскалить, лучше хлеб передай.

***

Нет, на сей раз Финн не собирался проявлять излишнее любопытство и интересоваться у Роуз, как у Рей насчет Бена, насколько она сблизилась с бывшим шпионом. Потому хотя бы, что по личному опыту знал: Тико крайне эмоциональна, импульсивна и, будучи выведенной из равновесия, может врезать без долгих раздумий. Причем не только кулаком или старым добрым шокером, но, возможно, даже и разводным ключом. А знакомиться с тяжелыми предметами у Финна не было никакого желания — ему и шокера в свое время хватило, благодарим покорно.  


В конце концов, это действительно ее личное дело, даже если представить, что такая дичь (никаких предубеждений, но... крифф, это же Хакс! неужели этот спесивый рыжий зануда с нездоровой страстью к созданию оружия массового поражения кому-то может понравиться?) в принципе возможна.  


Но, честно говоря, не представлялось.  


Вот вообще.  


Однако ехидное пророчество проклятого По упорно не забывалось, и Финн поймал себя на том, что становится-таки параноиком. Он осознал это в тот момент, когда, направляясь к главинженеру с просьбой посмотреть дэмероновский крестокрыл, в очередной боевой операции лишившийся-таки своего экспериментального ускорителя (еще со времен ссоры с Рей, разбушевавшейся при виде дымящегося «Сокола», По терпеть не мог сообщать о своих косяках и потому взялся подсылать парламентером друга), еще не доходя до мастерской, сбавил шаг и начал красться, как полицейский, пытающийся поймать преступника на горячем. Паранойя, прикидывающаяся чувством самосохранения, подсказывала ему, что больше не стоит заваливаться к Роуз, как к себе домой, потому что... Ну мало ли, да. Если уж на то пошло, это просто некультурно.  


...Или, вернее, это все же было любопытство.  


Застопорившись у самой двери, как обычно, не закрытой полностью — в мастерскую часто заглядывали, и Тико не любила ради каждого гостя бегать к видеофону, предпочитая запирать свое обиталище лишь перед уходом, — Финн прислушался, прежде чем обозначить свой визит.  


И понял, что притормозил не зря.  


Изнутри доносились неясные шаркающие звуки, кто-то натужно пыхтел, словно медведь, ворочающийся в не слишком просторной берлоге, а затем недовольный голос Роуз сказал:  


— Нет, не сюда.  


Снова пыхтение, тоном повыше.  


— И не сюда.  


— Куда тогда? — столь же недовольный и какой-то запыхавшийся голос Хакса. — Будь так добра, выражай свои пожелания яснее.  


— Ты слепой? Ну вот сюда же!  


Финн навострил уши.  


Снова шарканье, потом глухое «бум», как от падения тяжелого тела, и блаженный выдох, больше похожий на стон.  


— Наконец-то, — Роуз, одобрительно-иронически.  


— Можно было сразу сказать куда, а не тыкать пальцем в пространство, — привычные занудные интонации экс-генерала, которого хлебом не корми — дай отметить, какие все кругом неорганизованные и неспособные к четкой постановке задач, «а ведь без четкого ТЗ результат ХЗ, бла-бла-бла...».  


— Можно было и самому догадаться. Или тебе даже тут наводчик нужен?  


Почти синхронные звуки, похожие на «пфф».  


Краткая пауза.  


— Ладно, приступим, — в голосе Хакса нетерпеливое предвкушение ребенка, готовящегося развернуть вожделенную конфету.  


— Ага, — такое же предвкушение.  


Шорохи, какие-то стуки, бряки, сосредоточенное сопение, а затем странный жестяной скрип.  


Очень похожий на...  


На...  


Ну да, точно: на скрип железной сетки!  


Финн беззвучно икнул, пытаясь вспомнить, есть ли в мастерской Роуз койка с панцирной сеткой — эти монструозные пережитки прошлого до сих пор в количестве имелись на базе Аджан-Клосс, заложенной еще во времена формирования первого повстанческого альянса, столь же ограниченного в средствах, как и теперешнее Сопротивление. Но он и не мог этого знать — он тут нечасто бывал и из меблировки запомнил только поразительное множество разнообразных инструментов, приборов и запчастей, что наполняли логово младшей Тико, по степени технического фанатизма ничуть не уступавшей своему рыжему протеже — с той лишь разницей, что Роуз, в отличие от ценителя «звезд смерти», не была склонна к гигантомании и мыслила не только в милитаристском направлении.  


Снова скрип.  


Похоже, койка все-таки есть.  


Снова.  


Звезды, да чем они там занимаются?  


Снова, почти ритмично.  


Мда, Финн, похоже, твой вопрос риторический.  


Скрип крещендо, резко обрывающийся на зубодробительной ноте, и следом напряженный голос Роуз:  


— Не подумай, что я жалуюсь, но... Ты вообще когда-нибудь раньше это делал?  


— Ты удивишься, но нет, — в тон ей, с чем-то вроде... раздражения? досады?  


Шорохи.  


Великая Сила...  


— Крифф! — тяжелая пауза и чье-то такое же тяжелое дыхание. — Я тоже, — как будто смущение в голосе.  


Финн почувствовал, что у него запылали уши. 

Та Роуз, которую он знал, смутилась бы только от одного. Эта девушка практически родилась с гидроспаннером в руке, умела ругаться так, что уши жертвы сворачивались в трубочку, могла в самом прямом смысле оттяпать оппоненту палец, но когда доходило до выражения нежных чувств, впадала в жуткое смущение. Один только раз она оказалась достаточно смелой, чтоб не смущаться от сантиментов, — когда внезапно чмокнула его в разгар битвы на Крейте, прежде чем вырубиться среди обломков спидера. Впрочем, как показало время к немалому облегчению Финна, там имела место и не влюбленность, а всего лишь зашкаливающий адреналин сражения, замешанный на простой дружеской симпатии («Я думала, что помру», — доходчиво объяснила Роуз свой порыв, когда восстановилась после ранений и они решили расставить все точки над i).  
В остальном же по жизни излишняя застенчивость однозначно не была визитной карточкой «девушки с шокером».  


Это знание наводило на мысли, и Финн практически приник к двери горящим ухом, конфузливо ощущая себя не в меру бдительной дуэньей, но не находя сил побороть приступ нервного любопытства.  


— Тогда поэкспериментируем, — в голосе Хакса внезапно оптимизм с крайне нетипичной для этого сухаря ноткой ободрения.  


— Угу. Давай, я держу, теперь он должен влезть.  


Шуршание,  


скрип,  


скрежет,  


скрип...  


— АААЙ!  


Да екарный сарлакк, так и инфаркт схватить недолго!  


Звук, как будто кто-то подпрыгнул на месте.  


— Прошу прощения.  


Хакс извиняется?! Серьезно, это точно не слуховая галлюцинация?! Кажется, сейчас в джунглях Аджан-Клосс сдохло все живое, включая даже почвенные бактерии.  


— Ну замечательно, и чего теперь делать? — шипение Роуз.  


— Ты можешь не трещать под руку? Сейчас все исправлю.  


— Ничего уже не исправишь! А все потому, что нужно уметь засовывать! — язвительно, со значением.  


— Я бы попросил! — оскорбленно.  


Звуки, похожие на кашель.  


Невнятное «бу-бу-бу».  


— Погоди, не суй снова, я еще не го... О! О!.. А вот теперь давай!  


— Тико, я вполне способен обойтись без подсказок, — ворчливо. — И не дергай его так, оторвешь к хаттовой матери.  


— Заткнись и... Да! Да! — радостно, почти экстатически. — Получилось!  


Стуки, шорохи и какое-то невнятное мычание — такое Роуз обычно издает в столовке, когда трескает что-то особенно вкусное.  


— Ну, допустим, пока что не получилось, — по-прежнему ворчливо, но теперь с довольной ноткой, — но уже начинает... Однако начать мало, знаешь ли… — многозначительно.  


Больше Финн слушать не мог — если этот поганец там делает с бедной Роуз что-то непотребное, ему однозначно не поздоровится! — и с ноги ввалился в мастерскую с самым зверским выражением лица, на которое только был способен.  


И замер на пороге.  


В воздухе витал мерзкий запах горелой проводки, Роуз и Хакс стояли у верстака над каким-то громоздким развороченным агрегатом, из которого, точно усы исполинского космического таракана, торчала пара датакабелей, подсоединенных, кажется, к декодерам, и в две пары глаз озадаченно таращились на грозного визитера.  


Полностью одетые, естественно.  


Крифф!  


Ну то есть сначала «слава Силе», конечно, а уж потом «крифф».  


— Эээ... Привет! Что-то случилось? — первой подала голос Роуз. Хакс просто смерил Финна презрительным взором, как бы констатируя вновь свое коронное «Ну и дисциплинка у вас!», и вернулся к потрошению странного девайса. Инструментами он орудовал, надо признать, на удивление споро, словно и не был пафосным белоручкой, а команды на датападе набирал чуть ли не вслепую и со скоростью дроида-секретаря, не меньше; при виде этого становилось очевидно, что перед вами действительно тот самый генерал-шпион, который ухитрялся отправлять данные Сопротивлению аж из самого сердца Первого Ордена, положив болт и на хваленые орденские системы безопасности, и на верхлида-телепата, во всеуслышание поклявшегося вычислить вкрай обнаглевшего предателя и пустить на чучело для украшения тронного зала.  


— Ммм... Не. А у вас? — таким идиотом Финн не чувствовал себя давно.  


Роуз подкатилась к нему, прижимая к груди свой датапад и радушно улыбаясь, и Финн ощутил еще и стыд. Как он вообще мог так бодро навоображать про нее ситх знает что? Еще друг, называется! Хорошо хоть сходу в драку не полез, вот позорище б устроил.  


— Мы тут пытались слить инфу из командного дататерминала. С того трофейного разрушителя, помнишь? Но тут обычным путем к харду уже не подцепишься — наружный порт оплавился. Мы вскрыли внешний кожух, чтоб подключить напрямую, ну и коротнуло маленько. Но это ничего, главное, что кластеры памяти не повреждены, — затараторила она, привычно углубляясь в подробности, которые не настолько подкованный в технике Финн слышал, увы, лишь как этакий белый шум. — Запустить копирование удалось, а дешифровка — вопрос времени. Так что, думаю, у нас все получится.  


— А. Ну круто, — только и смог ответить он.  


Хакс отлип от датапада и метнул в его сторону взгляд, от которого бывший штурмовик тут же вновь ощутил себя позорно накосячившим салагой. Например, работником сантехслужбы, забывшим закрыть канализационный люк и едва не поймавшим в этот люк самого молодого генерала Первого Ордена, традиционно спешащего по своим великим делам и считающего ниже своего достоинства глядеть под ноги.  


Пора было давать задний ход — благо, здесь у него такая возможность имелась.  


— Загляни потом в командный, лады? — пробубнил Финн. — Кое-что обсудить надо.  


И поспешно смылся, признавая свое поражение.  


Вот идиот, в самом деле!  


И этот По со своими бредовыми фантазиями!  


Придет же в голову такая дичь!..

***

После этой дурацкой сцены Финн перестал играть в ищейку и ограничился лишь тем, что начал вежливо стучать, прежде чем заваливаться в мастерскую Тико. Просто из чувства приличия. Однако вопреки логике все равно каждый раз немного напрягался и осторожно прислушивался, словно путешественник, ступающий на некую неизведанную планету. Ситх знает почему; как-то само собой выходило.  


К счастью, все оставалось по-прежнему: Роуз и Хакс привычно перебрасывались колкостями при каждом удобном случае, увлеченно меряясь мозгами и острословием, но при этом ухитрялись на диво плодотворно работать в тандеме, и никаких тревожных ситуаций вокруг них не возникало.  


Впрочем, неделю спустя бывший генерал все-таки нарвался и благополучно получил по морде от одного из пилотов Красной эскадрильи, но это был давно ожидаемый и, честно говоря, довольно приятный поворот (тут Финн, правда, обеспокоился, не скатывается ли он на Темную сторону с такими недобрыми мыслями, но решил считать, что нет, — в конце концов, фингал был предельно щадящей карой за все Хаксовы художества). Неожиданным тут стало только то, что пилот, оказывается, в свою очередь, огреб от Хакса — узнав об этом, Финн искренне пожалел, что в тот момент сидел в командном и не стал свидетелем столь интересного зрелища. По был с ним солидарен.  


Однако Роуз, как ни странно, не нашла в этом событии никакой приятности или интересности — напротив, она свирепо потребовала, чтоб Дэмерон посадил зачинщика махача на гауптвахту и донес до всего Сопротивления раз и навсегда, что рукоприкладство по отношению к союзникам недопустимо — «мы ведь не дикари и не какой-то неуправляемый сброд, верно?» Хакс же, с гордостью мученика светя фонарем, особенно красочным на его бледном лике, внезапно прочитал По суровую проповедь, что-де, хотя их кошмарная пародия на дисциплину для него не открытие, он, Армитаж Хакс, категорически не потерпит в своем присутствии неуважительного отношения к старшим по званию, особенно если этот старший — женщина, и что если Дэмерон все же хочет походить на военного командира, а не на придурка, умеющего только очертя голову носиться на истребителе да придумывать дебильные погоняла, то додумается принять надлежащие меры.  


Продолжения Финн не услышал, потому что появившаяся в этот момент рядом Роуз отчего-то сильно смутилась и, прервав нравоучительный монолог, принудительно отконвоировала лектора в медпункт, поглядывая на его колоритный фонарь со странной смесью возмущения и восхищения.  


— Десять кредитов, помнишь? — подмигнул По, прежде чем отправиться-таки в казарму эскадрильи и действительно хорошенько взгреть пилота, посмевшего в не самых лицеприятных выражениях наехать на коммандера Тико за то, что она «якшается с врагом, по которому давно электрогильотина плачет». В данном случае замечание Хакса было вполне справедливо. В кои-то веки.  


Финн скептически хмыкнул: то, что его пафосное превосходительство просто поступил, как нормальный мужик, ничего не означало. Он, Финн, тоже бы не смолчал, если б оказался в тот момент поблизости. Поддерживать порядок и не давать женщин в обиду — обычное дело. Тоже мне, рыцарский жест! В конце концов, при всей своей чопорности и вовсе не богатырском сложении Хакс отнюдь не был кабинетным рохлей — ибо сам проходил ту же программу подготовки, что и его штурмовики, — а к армейскому порядку, включавшему, естественно, и соблюдение субординации, относился прямо-таки маниакально.  


Ничего особенного, в общем.

***

Так шли дни, и в одно прекрасное утро Финн направился в обитель Роуз, чтобы решить очередную проблему. 

В последнее время Тико буквально поселилась в мастерской, и, хотя причины, в общем-то, имелись — неугомонная мисс Ща-Че-Нить-Сконструируем задалась целью модернизировать свои заглушки для двигателей с учетом возможностей Хаксова гипертрекера, — перебарщивать с трудоголизмом тоже не стоило. Но Роуз, увы, всегда была натурой пылкой, увлекающейся и упрямой, как тот сарлакк, которого хрен выкорчуешь из норы. Как результат, спустя неделю ее затворничества Финна приперла к стенке сердитая Конникс, считающая, что не мешало б уменьшить нагрузку, наваленную на ее подругу. Она у нас вообще-то не рядовой инженер, а глава подразделения, у нее и помимо махания гидроспаннером обязанности есть, пеняла Кайдел, пока Финн тщетно пытался возразить, что ничего они с По на Роуз не наваливали, это сугубо ее личная инициатива — и только. В конце концов, создание суперзаглушек не было срочной задачей — с зачисткой остатков Ордена, что отказались капитулировать и ударились во все тяжкие, Сопротивление пока справлялось и так, медленно, но верно — спасибо подкреплению из Центральных Миров.  


Это следовало донести до Роуз, прежде чем она в угаре вдохновения и порыве творческого энтузиазма доведет себя до нервного истощения, и их с По ославят бессердечными самодурами, не умеющими расставлять приоритеты и требующими от своих людей ненужной работы на износ.  


Петляя по извилистым коридорам базы и машинально отвечая на приветствия встречных, Финн размышлял о превратностях судьбы и о чудинках, свойственных взбалмошному женскому полу.  


Трудоголизм Тико — это еще ничего, даже нормально: ну любит работать человек, такое понять можно. Хуже, когда девушка ведет себя почище секретного агента. Вот Джанна, например, — по-первости такой простой казалась, понятной, своей — как-никак тоже дезертир-штурмовик, со схожей историей. А поди ж ты...  


Совсем скоро им предстояло вместе отправиться на вражескую базу, где хранился архив дел по личному составу Первого Ордена, но их взаимоотношения по-прежнему оставались какими-то странными. Хотя инициатива добраться до данных на ребят, завербованных в штурмовики, дабы затем помочь всем желающим солдатам найти родные планеты и, в идеале, свои семьи, встретила у Джанны самое жаркое одобрение, Финн чуял, что сама девушка до сих пор на него сердита или что-то вроде того. И с каждой попыткой выяснить, в чем же загвоздка, он делал только хуже, с грацией банты наступая на очередную мину — особенно когда поинтересовался, не ревнует ли она его к Роуз, и если да, то не стоит — они с Роуз только друзья и всегда были и будут лишь друзьями. В тот момент он едва не схлопотал второй фонарь и услышал о себе много нового, а заодно узнал, что ей, Джанне, насрать на него с небоскреба Корусанта и он явно слишком часто ударялся головой на тренировках, если думает иначе.  


Иными словами, похоже, пришла пора засунуть гордость куда подальше и обратиться к знатоку «дела тонкого» за советом, как из этого тупика вырулить, — Финну совсем не улыбалось отправляться в миссии с напарницей, способной вспыхнуть на ровном месте и засветить в глаз в самый неожиданный момент. Особенно с такой, которая не просто темпераментна по натуре, как, скажем, Роуз, а еще и обучалась на штурмовика и очень хорошо знает, как надолго отправить противника в бакта-камеру.  


Да и вообще Джанна была ничего себе, что греха таить, и мысль, что, несмотря на все их точки соприкосновения и внешний политес, в глубине души она, похоже, считает его придурком, очень напрягала юного генерала.  


Финна в последнее время вообще начали посещать очень странные мысли — например, не далее как на днях он осознал, что, приняв душ, уныло разглядывает себя в зеркале освежителя. Ну в самом деле, почему природа наградила его такой заурядной внешностью? Просто ж нечем похвастаться, ничего примечательного! Вот бы, например, комплекцию, как у Ре... Соло, который и без светового меча может скрутить кого угодно одной левой, и Рей на его фоне смотрится особенно изящной тростинкой. И шевелюра у Соло просто ух, небось ранней плеши точно не будет; видать, этим в матушку пошел — у Леи вон какие косы были даже в старости. Нет, конечно, Финн тоже не из хлюпиков и, слава Силе, пока не лысеет, но ему вслед так точно не обрачиваются. А на Соло вот прям-таки пялятся — и даже вовсе не из-за его кайлореновского прошлого, наводящих трепет слухов о его возвращении из загробного мира, славы форсюзера или знаменитой родни, включающей принцессу Алдераана, республиканского генерала и по совместительству легендарного контрабандиста, Дарта Вейдера и Люка Скайуокера. Просто с такой фигурой совсем неважно, что у тебя уши торчат, как ручки горшка, и черты лица объективно не самые модельные. Потому что способность банту на скаку остановить и мордой в песок воткнуть — это, братцы, покруче смазливой физиономии. А вот он, Финн, хоть и проходил подготовку штурмовика и тренировался до седьмого пота (хоть какой-то плюс этого сраного Первого Ордена и драконовской Хаксовой программы: ты научишься выживать в любых условиях и точно не вырастешь дрыщом, падающим без чувств после пары отжиманий), все равно Соло не противник и даже после безобидного дружеского армреслинга вынужден был тайком проверить руку на предмет скрытого перелома.  


Или взять криффова Хакса — даже он заметен издалека с этой своей экзотической рыжиной и зеленущими, как у лозного кота, глазищами. И сама рожа у него, будем честны, прям-таки аристократическая, даром что на деле никакой он не аристократ. И хотя ему с богатырскими бицепсами тоже не свезло, Финн прекрасно видел, как, едва только спасенный шпион чуть прижился в Сопротивлении, женское население базы начало провожать его заинтересованными взглядами, невзирая на всю его вражескую предысторию, неприступный вид и отвратный характер.  


Или вот По — хоть тоже не гора мускулов, но остальное все при нем, и бабы в один голос считают его симпатяжкой, вьются вокруг, как пчелы над набуанским цветником. Что далеко ходить: буквально меньше недели назад, когда к Аджан-Клосс прибыл крейсер очередных орденских дезертиров, решивших не подаваться в пираты, а подчиниться своему любимому генералу, который лучше знает, что правильно для его людей, и сложить оружие ради долгожданного мира, порядка и дипломатии, Дэмерон уже через пару часов болтовни чуть ли не обжимался с тамошним капитаном, хотя поначалу та смотрела на повстанческого лидера практически так же, как Хакс на Финна и Роуз в ангаре «Превосходства». А визит в новую штаб-квартиру Республики? Там По за какие-то стандартные сутки сдружился аж с сенаторшей — и, судя по всему, близко сдружился, раз взял с друга слово не болтать об этом при Зори (Финн, правда, так и не понял почему — мисс Блисс вроде не претендовала на единоличное владение Дэмероном и к роли его походно-полевой жены не стремилась, но По все равно по какой-то неведомой причине старался ограждать ее от слухов о своих похождениях). И так было всегда: даже вице-адмирал Холдо — да будет ей Сила пухом! — с которой По был в контрах и которую не просто так заочно называли «железной Эмилин», неровно дышала к удалому красавчику. Вот бы и ему, Финну, хотя бы такой же хорошо подвешенный язык, чтоб не молоть ахинею всякий раз, когда приспичит поговорить с Джан не о службе...  


Эх. Вот просто эх, что тут еще скажешь.  


Так, погруженный в сии нерадостные думы, Финн добрался до мастерской и тормознул у порога, прежде чем заявить о себе. Внутри, как обычно, бухтели на повышенных тонах, и Финн по привычке на миг прислушался к достигавшим его слуха обрывкам фраз. Раздвижная дверь на сей раз почти входила в паз, так что слышимость была не очень.  


— Надо повысить... Напряжение в контурных цепях... Тогда получится...  


Роуз. Как обычно, полна идей и уверенности в том, что любую задачу можно решить, было бы желание — терпение и труд все перетрут.  


— Маловероятно... Полетит ионный конденсатор... Я учел изменение магнитного поля... — Хакс, с нотками гордости.  


Ну еще бы, как же упустить шанс в очередной раз напомнить о своей гениальности! Бесспорно, орденский гипертрекер — действительно инновационная и эффективная разработка (еще бы, немногим более года назад благодаря этому криффовому прибору весь флот Сопротивления чуть не выпилили на корню!), но самомнение Хакса все равно раздражало.  


— А я говорю, сработает! Вот увидишь!  


— А я говорю... Мммпфф!  


Странные утробные звуки, напоминающие те, что издает вьючный хаппабор, дорвавшийся до воды после долгого рейда через пустыни Джакку, — нечто среднее между мычанием и урчанием. Или же тот, чей рот внезапно заткнули кляпом.  


Опачки! Неужто свершилось? Отличное решение, и почему до него раньше никто не додумался?..  


— Меньше слов — больше дела, генерал! — насмешливо, с вызовом. — Я не рекрут на призывном пункте, трепотня меня не впечатляет.  


Нашу Роуз чувством собственного величия не напугаешь, ей палец в рот не клади, ага. Недооценивший ее может запросто лишиться этого самого пальца.  


— Есть, маршал Тико! Так впечатляет больше? — не менее вызывающе, с интонациями «врагу не сдается наш гордый «Финализатор».  


Невнятные звуки.  


— О, Сила!.. — несколько бессвязно, но, без сомнения, довольно. Восхищенно даже. Видимо, собеседник наконец сделал все как надо. — Ох ты ж, мать твою!  


Э? Или не как надо? Поди разбери.  


— А вот мать мою не тронь, — со смешком. Вполне дружелюбным, похоже. — Так где мои дифирамбы?  


Поразительно: первый раз, когда Хакс шутит на эту тему. Обычно-то сразу звереет, словно терентатек, учуявший кровь джедая. Вспомнить хоть, как По в свое время, упомянув о его матушке в прямом эфире во время атаки — совершенно невинно упомянув, между прочим; никаких типичных для таких случаев перлов о интимном знакомстве и прочих подобных инсинуаций! — лишь чудом избежал распыления на атомы под шквальным огнем из всех орудий. Чего Хакс так бесился, Финн понятия не имел и расспросить По, который, очевидно, был в курсе неких страшных тайн семьи Хаксов, все как-то забывал.  


— Щас я тебе покажу дифирамбы, — угрожающе. — Так покажу, что еще один шрам оста... Оооагрх!.. Ну все, ты нарвался!  


Самодовольное «пфф, напугала иглошерста голым задом!», резко переходящее в явственно изумленное и уже не столь уверенное «епрст, великие звезды!», смазанное победоносное «ага-а!» Роуз и неопределимые хаотические звуки.  


Дальше слушать уже было неинтересно.  


Опять их буйные пикировки и соревновательный треп о своих способностях и технических примочках. Привычное дело; по-другому эти двое не умеют, хоть ты тресни. Похоже, креатив идет полным ходом, и причем давно, потому что голоса у обоих — как будто говорящие пробежали марафон с полной выкладкой. Главное, чтоб не поубивали друг друга в запале.  


Криффовы трудоголики, рассеянно подумал Финн с подспудным уважением — приверженность любимому делу и острый ум этой парочки не могли не впечатлять — и заглянул в мастерскую, не заморачиваясь уведомлением.  


И тотчас вылетел обратно, как поток плазмы из турболазера, под негодующе-смущенный взвизг Роуз и забористую ругань Хакса.  


— Вы бы, блин, хоть запирались! — бросил он через плечо, буквально ощущая, что в доли секунды принимает насыщенно-лиловый цвет кеширийской свеклы.  


— FN-2187, — командирским тоном прилетело из мастерской, — ты бы, чтоб тебя рафтары драли, хоть стучался иногда! И чему вас только Фазма учила! Никакой дисципли...  


Дальше, несомненно, следовало ожидать традиционные пассажи о возмутительных порядках в рядах Сопротивления с экскурсом в биографию «предателя Ордена и самой большой ошибки их программы» (злопамятный Хакс до сих пор не мог простить Финну тот импульсивный выстрел в ногу, из-за которого его досрочно раскрыл умный Прайд, так что лишь развитая до уровня паранойи предусмотрительность — и, как результат, бескаровый бронежилет под кителем плюс верный лейтенант на стреме — спасла высокопоставленного шпиона от расстрела на месте, позволив отделаться терпимым ущербом и под шумок смыться, пока Прайд со товарищи возмущались коварством «этого внебрачного ублюдка, всегда позорившего славное имя старины Брендола» и праздновали его казнь). Но тут раздалось укоряюще-нетерпеливое «Армита-аж!», и Хакс оперативно свернул нотацию, заткнувшись с поразительной покорностью.  


— Кто б говорил о дисциплине! — проворчал Финн, отступая от места совсем не инженерных и однозначно не боевых действий. И добавил тихонько себе под нос: — Извращенцы!  


Ну в самом деле, только конченые извращенцы способны обсуждать работу прямо в процессе... кхм... отдыха.  


Хорошенький же у них творческий процесс. Интересно, они так все перекуры проводят?..  


Фу, крифф, и как теперь это развидеть?!..  


Торопливо ретируясь, на выходе из коридора, ведущего в инженерный отдел, он почти нос к носу столкнулся с По. Неунывающий пилот, совершенно не по-генеральски легкомысленно насвистывая, шагал навстречу, следом колобком катился верный BB-8.  


— А, братишка! — засиял Дэмерон, как обычно, лучась радостью, словно они не виделись десяток стандартных лет. Дроид так же приветливо бибикнул. — Ты не от Тико случаем?  


Финн, тоже было обрадовавшийся другу, нервно сглотнул и кивнул.  


— Так она у себя. Отлично! У «Эпсилона» движок все-таки слабоват, уже на выходе из третьего прыжка выдал перегрузку. Я так думаю: пусть наша мастер-на-все-руки его посмотрит, а заглушки пока погодят. Если до ума довести, не корабль будет, а конфетка, не хуже «Сокола».  


С тех пор, как Соло-младший решил отправиться с Рей и Чубаккой на поиски уцелевших экзегольских ситхов, успевших умотать в Неизведанные Регионы на одном из палпатиновских суперразрушителей и потому представлявших собой проблему почище остатков Первого Ордена — свеженькое астероидное поле на месте Киджими более чем наглядно эту опасность подтверждало, — стало очевидно, что «Сокола тысячелетия» Дэмерону больше не видать как своих ушей: оценив наконец прелести семейственности, Бен явно собирался чтить память Хана, побивая его пилотские рекорды, и с отцовским наследием расставаться не планировал. Что стало личной трагедией для По, тайно мечтавшего, что со всеми послевоенными треволнениями легендарный корабль однажды просто забудут в ангаре и на него можно будет спокойно наложить лапу. Увы, этим мечтам оказалось не суждено сбыться, и разочарованный По, дабы заглушить тоску по утекшей из рук суперскоростной мечте всех безбашенных пилотов, взялся искать альтернативу — и нашел-таки, махнув не глядя с захваченной орденской верфи на Фондоре новейший командный шаттл — по слухам, личный заказ еще самого Сноука, так и оставшийся невостребованным по причине внезапной кончины заказчика. Но, похоже, даже передовые орденские технологии не выдерживали дэмероновских фигур высшего пилотажа — что там говорить, его фирменный каскад гиперпрыжков с трудом перенес даже неубиваемый кореллианец, переживший все эпические приключения Хана и войну с Империей! — и вот теперь он жаждал очередной модернизации своего трофея. Для блага их флота, конечно, кто ж спорит.  


— Уверен, что движок можно еще разогнать, просто уверен, — с фанатическим огнем в глазах заключил По. — Если Роуз не сможет, то хотя бы Хакс должен что-то сообразить. Это всяко проще, чем строить старкиллеры, не так ли?  


Дэмерон попытался продолжить путь, но Финн поспешно заступил ему дорогу.  


— К ним нельзя сейчас, — промямлил он, даже не замечая, как легко уже именует мастерскую Тико «их мастерской». — Попозже зайди.  


— С чего это? Ты ж сказал, она у себя.  


— Ну да, — настолько косноязычным Финн не ощущал себя, наверное, с тех времен, когда, будучи еще FN-2187, решил выпендриться перед прекрасной незнакомкой с Джакку и неуклюже заливал ей о своей принадлежности к героическому Сопротивлению. — Но у них... эмм... Эксперимент! — нашелся он, стараясь не меняться в лице.  


Увы, не получалось. Коварная зрительная память тут же вновь прокрутила в мозгу незабываемую картину, годную лишь для порнографических голофильмов: совершенно расхристанный и взмокший, как после суточного пешего марш-броска, Хакс с причесоном в стиле «взрыв на набуанском сеновале» — уже само по себе уникальное явление, драгоценный орденский устав бьется в истерике! — валяется на коробках с запчастями, а на нем, прям как на том фавьере в Канто-Байте, лихо восседает раскрасневшаяся Роуз, одетая без преувеличения в одни носки.  


Крифф, ну вот почему он тогда не постучал, а?!..  


— Да неужели? — прищурив глаза, протянул По. BB-8 свистнул в тон хозяину, с любопытством святой простоты уточняя, о каком именно эксперименте речь.  


— Ага, — живо покивал Финн, уверяя себя, что, хотя врать друзьям нехорошо и вообще это один из путей на Темную сторону, конкретно эта ложь — во спасение. Во спасение психики По в первую очередь. Ну и во спасение чести девушки, конечно, хоть ее саму вопрос компрометации, похоже, уже ничуть не волнует. — Очень важный научный эксперимент. Что-то там про напряжение в контурах. В общем, лучше им пока не мешать, — с максимально возможной непринужденностью и убедительностью закончил он, стараясь не вспоминать вид жадных Хаксовых рук на заднице и бюсте Роуз и не становиться опять глубокого свекольного оттенка.  


А бюст у нее, оказывается, просто ого-го. Прямо скажем, выдающийся бюст. Да и все остальное... Кто бы мог подумать, что под вечным комбезом скрываются такие сокровища! Похоже, этот рыжий засранец оказался самым внимательным из всей их мужской братии...  


Забавно, но Финн не мог понять, что именно его больше поразило — то ли, что Роуз и правда пошла по стопам Рей с «возлюблением» бывших врагов и нашла-таки что-то в этой ходячей занозе по имени Хакс, отпинать которого не мечтал только ленивый, или же то, что, выйдя за рамки привычного образа деловитой серой мышки, увлеченной лишь техническими изысканиями, она внезапно оказалась женщиной, да еще и весьма привлекательной.  


Впрочем, если говорить о поразительных контрастах, то неожиданно человеческое выражение обычно каменной рожи Хакса тоже удивляло. Этот такой же дружелюбный, как ледники Хота, орденский сноб, вечно по уши втиснутый в мундир и сотни дисциплинарных правил и личных бзиков (вроде того, например, что запрещал Хаксу даже здороваться за руку и требовал постоянно носить перчатки, потому что «у вас тут всюду абсолютная антисанитария, а я не планирую умереть от чумы»), внезапно явил живые эмоции, надо же. И причем очень живые. Даже перчаточки свои снял, чудеса да и только! Как говорится, любви даже фобии покорны.  


Финн с досадой подумал, что застать однажды своего бывшего генерала в... кхм... порыве страсти — наименьшее, чего он когда-либо хотел от жизни. И очень надеется это зрелище поскорей забыть, потому что... Да потому что подглядывать, пусть даже и неумышленно, нехорошо. Ну и еще потому, что аппетит ему еще дорог, вот!  


Хотя, если уж честно, картина была вполне ничего: и их главинженер в неглиже впечатляла надолго, и сорвавшийся с уставного поводка Хакс внезапно оказался почти симпатичным — ну, более нормальным, что ли, живым. Особенно когда взирал на Роуз так, словно она богиня на алтаре, не иначе, а он готов верно служить ей до конца своих дней. Примерно так же Бен Соло глядел на Рей, когда та, грозно уперев руки в боки, во всеуслышание заявила, что ей плевать на его прошлое и что если кто-нибудь еще раз брякнет, что «недобитого Кайло Рена» надо просто отправить уже в Силу с концами и забыть, как страшный сон, она в красках покажет тем гуманистам, что такое Темная сторона и что Палпатин был еще лапочкой.  


Самое главное — не представлять, что Рей могла делать с Соло то же, что Роуз сейчас делала с Хаксом. Думать так про джедаев совсем неприлично, верно?  


Крифф, кажется, у него снова начинается синдром свеклы...  


— Ну ладно, не мешать так не мешать, — покладисто согласился По и хлопнул Финна по плечу. — Куда ты сейчас?  


Финн облегченно выдохнул, как правонарушитель, благополучно избежавший раскрытия на сложнейшей очной ставке. Слава Силе, пронесло: Дэмерон не попрется к Роуз, не узрит тот неподцензурный беспредел, что довелось увидеть ему, и не станет потом с видом всезнающего гуру гыгыкать, что вот-де, он же опять не ошибся.  


— Джанну поищу — нам ведь послезавтра в миссию. Обсудим детали. Заодно и корабль проверим, там вроде второй движок опять барахлил.  


— Сила в помощь! Только сильно его не раскачивайте, а то он старый, еще опоры подломятся, — заботливо напомнил По с видом ситха-искусителя, и Финн возвел глаза к потолку.  


Удивительно, но после недавно увиденной разухабистой сцены подобные инсинуации уже не вгоняли в конфуз. Все познается в сравнении, ага.  


А еще ему больше не хотелось спрашивать совета насчет напарницы. Он и сам разберется. В конце концов, если уж даже у Тико и Хакса получилось найти общий язык — причем во всех возможных смыслах, насколько он имел счастье наблюдать, — у него с Джанной тоже получится. Пока хотя бы просто объясниться, а там дальше видно будет.  


— Кстати, — окликнул По, когда Финн уже свернул в сторону ангара, где авиатехники готовили свободный транспортный челнок к сложному перелету в Неизведанные Регионы, — с тебя двадцать кредитов.  


Финн дернулся, словно получив подлый выстрел в спину, и в замешательстве обернулся.  


Дэмерон ухмылялся от уха до уха, и эта проницательная ухмылка однозначно говорила, что ее обладателя на мякине не проведешь. Особенно если врешь с такой физиономией, живущей своей свекольной жизнью.  


— Двадцать-то почему? — побежденно поинтересовался Финн, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть смущение.  


— За вранье другу двойной тариф, — назидательно ответствовал По, подняв перст, как сошедший с джедайского манускрипта мастер Йода, читающий нотацию юным падаванам. — Стоило бы и тройной заломить, но, думаю, хватит с тебя стрессов.  


— Да уж, — пробурчал Финн. — Напомни, у нас в медпункте есть дроиды-психологи? Я б не отказался стереть себе фрагмент памяти.  


Понимающий хохот По стал ему ответом, заглушив недоуменный писк BB-8, напоминающего, что человеческим существам совершенно точно нельзя проводить такие процедуры.  


Что ж, двадцать кредитов так двадцать, торг здесь неуместен. В конце концов, Дэмерон действительно оказался прав буквально во всем.  


Воистину, женщины — дело тонкое, а в закрытые двери лучше сначала стучать. Просто на всякий случай.  


Потому что порой действительно: меньше знаешь — крепче спишь.


End file.
